Navigator Captain Nathaniel Torban
by Chris Adair
Summary: My character for the game Inquisitor. Going to try and use him for a main character. Chapter 1 is a character profile and rules and background stories. The 2nd chapter is the actual frst story, i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Navigator Captain Nathaniel Torban

WS

BS

S

T

I

WP

SG

NV

LD

72

67

60

59

67

88

69

86

87

Points = 81

Equipment = Bolt Pistol (Wolf Blaze) and reload, M.I.U., Power Sword with Pentagrammic Ward (Holy Path), Torban Cruiser (Path Blazer).

Points = 29.5

Special Abilities = Force of Will.

Points = 5

Enclosed Space – Due to a lifetime of fighting in the confined spaces of Ships Alleyways, Nathaniel has developed an uncanny sense of judging distances and of how to use the cramped conditions to his own advantage. When Nathaniel is shooting or engaged in close combat in a corridor or similar enclosed space, his WS and BS increase by + 10. (Points 5)

Cruiser – Nathaniel is a Ships Master and his primary task is to captain his ancient starship, and he has earned the respect and love of the Path Blazer that is envied by the techpriest that serve the great vessel. Due to this unique relationship with his ship whenever Nathaniel becomes unconscious, there is a chance that the Path Blazer will detect its Master plight and transport him aboard on the roll of a 6 on a D6 in an effort to save him. In the next turn after he was transported, Nathaniel may transport back down to the location he was transported from on the roll of a double 6 on a 2D6 completely restored. There is only one chance of this happening during a game. (Points 5)

Get off my ship! - On the occasions when the Path Blazer has been invaded Nathaniel usually chooses to face the enemy and expel them from his ship personally. However on occasion the invaders have proved to numerous or powerful to face, he races to one of the ships Data Ports and orders sections of the ship sealed and vented into space. During games on board the Path Blazer (use space hulk board pieces), Nathaniel can seal off any one corridor and vent it into space, killing all in that corridor unless they are wearing suits able to protect them from the emptiness of space. Nathaniel must first reach any Data Port on the ship (4, placed randomly) and then on the next turn roll a 5+ on a D6. He can then seal and vent one corridor. He may only vent one corridor per game, but when at the Data Port he can try as many times as he wants to succeed. This action can only be used when you roll the 5+, it can not carry over into other turns. After venting the corridor will re-pressurise. (Points 5)

Psychic Powers = None

Points = 0

Armour = Carapace Armour (6) over chest, abdomen and groin.

Heavy Coat (2) over legs and arms.

Points = 20

Handedness = Right, Speed = 4, Basic Jump Value = 3, Base Injury Value = 6,

System Shock Value = 12, Consciousness Value = 30, Encumbrance Value = 110,

Total Weight Carried = 80, Knockback Value = 6, Total Points Value = 138.5 (143.5) (148.5) (153.5)

Nathaniel Torban is the 78 year old son of 2 Navigators. Born on the massive asteroid fortress, which is the Torban's family headquarters. He has been the Master of the Torban Cruiser `Path Blazer` for 48 years, and has served aboard the vessel for 66 years. Despite having Navigators for parents, Nathaniel doesn't possess the ability to navigate vessels through the Warp, or even any mutations. At present Nathaniel possesses 2 sacred weapons, the Bolt Pistol Wolf Blaze, and the Pentagrammically Warded Power Sword Holy Path.

The Torban House.

The Torban Navigator House, like all the other Navigator Houses, is ancient. Stretching back to when the Navigators and their Houses were first created. At present the House is still in a phase of self pennants after being almost destroyed by a Chaos incursion almost 6000 years ago. Before that time the House was amongst the most powerful of Houses in the Solar system, ruling a mini empire from their asteroid fortress inside the asteroid belt, with fleets and massive shipyards at its disposal.

After the incursion, all but one yard was completely destroyed and their fleet was reduced to a handful of ships after the brief conflict that engulfed their fleet in an orgy of self-destruction. Since that time the House has maintained the status that it was reduced to voluntarily believing that the God Emperor has brought them low for a reason that they couldn't understand.. The Torbans have remained on their asteroid fortress, their one shipyard maintaining their small fleet of 8 cruisers and 1, 8000 year old Battleship, and 40 Merchantmen. During this time, the Torban House has devoted an inordinate amount of time in worship to the God Emperor that almost rivals the Ecclesiarchy, as well as training and study. Making sure that they will never be weak against the forces of Chaos again. Torban navigators are easily recognisable from their counterparts in other families, forgoing the extravagance and comforts that their massive wealth affords for a near monastery like existence. Wearing plain brown robes, eating plain almost bland food and spending nearly all their time training as a form of prayer, and then praying when they finish training. All members of the Torban House staff are from pledged families that have been trained in a variety of different combat styles as a means of worship, and have been part of the Torban House since its founding and are loyal to the House beyond all else, save the Emperor. Due to the now small size of Torban assets it has been considered easy prey by the larger Houses, and a number of Trade wars have been waged against the Torbans, with the aim of taking lucrative trading contracts from this relatively small, and some what odd House. However, the Torbans have never been found wanting by their rivals and have beaten back every attack against them, making the cost of subduing the Torbans far too costly even for the richest and most powerful of the Navigator Families, using their superior training, inspirational skill, and their greatest weapon, their unshakable faith to mercilessly cut down those that would try to take what is rightfully theirs.

The Torbans have always been unusually faithful to the God Emperor. Due to this they have an unprecedentedly `fair` relationship with the Holy Inquisition. Inquisitors have been welcomed repeatedly onto the Asteroid Fortress with open arms, and viewed as holy man bearing words from the Emperor himself. On several occasions those of the holy Ordos have used Torban ships for their missions against those that oppose mankind, and the Navigators have taken their ships into the most turbulent areas of the warp that other Navigators wouldn't, they do this with a near fanatical zeal and complete fearlessness, on occasion charging headlong into the very core of the most turbulent warp storms in the hope that the Master of Mankind would see and judge the Torbans worthy of his forgiveness. Astonishingly, the strength of Torbans Navigators faith have seen them emerge from these storms with their mission complete on every occasion.

Nathaniel Torban was born to Navigator parents, however he himself isn't a navigator. In fact he is a genetically pure human being, the first ever born in the midst of a Navigator house hold. The Torbans took this to be a sign from the Emperor that they are nearing the end of their pennants and are close to earning the God Emperors forgiveness. Given Nathaniel's human state, it was decided that he wouldn't have to remain isolated from the general population of humanity, and as such he has benefited from a Navigators wealth and education and a humans ability to move relatively freely and with out notice. During Nathaniel's education he became extremely proficient in a number of Melee and Ranged combat techniques, as well as excelling in real space navigation, space technology, machine spirit empathy, and tactical space combat. Considering Nathaniel's aptitude for these subjects, it was decided that he was to become an apprentice ships master at the age of 12, and was assigned to the Torban cruiser `Path Blazer`. After 18 years of service studying, training, and preying, broken only by daemon incursions into the weak minded aboard and when the Geller Fields were overwhelmed, Nathaniel became the Path Blazers master. This occurred after the ship was overrun by Chaos, and the command crew was killed. Nathaniel led what was left of the ships crew and Armsmen against the invaders. The few functional pic-screens capturing heroic images of this charge against Chaos and they were used to re-enforce faith throughout the Solar System and beyond.

Nathaniel has now been in command of the Path Blazer for 48 years. Transporting Navigators to and from assignments throughout the Imperium of Man, and participating in wars throughout the Galaxy fighting alongside the Imperial Navy when he found his ship blockaded within an embattled star system.

Nathaniel now carries with him into battle his two most prized possessions, the two gifted weapons are the bolt pistol `Wolf Blaze` and the Pentagrammically warded power sword `Holy Path`.

Nathaniel received the bolt pistol `Wolf Blaze` during a routine transportation mission to an Imperial Navy Dry Dock in an area of space protected by the Space Wolves, to deliver a number of Navigators. After delivering members of his family to facilities in orbit, and just as he was about to take the ship from orbit and into open space, a large fleet of warships bearing the brands of chaos exited into normal space, it would later be learned that this was a massive multi-pronged assault against the Space Wolves orchestrated by their ancient enemies the traitor marines of Magnus the red.

Every Imperial ship immediately went to action stations and prepared to defend the system. Nathaniel instantly brought his ship into formation with the rest of the Imperial battle fleet and requested permission to aid the defence.

After 3 days of combat that raged throughout the system. The two opposing fleets became bogged down in a stalemate. The `Path Blazer` featured heavily in the fighting accounting for the destruction of 4 frigates, 2 cruisers and trapping a battleship in orbit of a gas giant, that resulted in the ships eventual crashing and destruction.

All loyal ships breathed a sigh of relief when reinforcements arrived in the form of 3 strike cruisers and a battle barge that belonged to the Space Wolves Chapter.

True to fashion, the Space Wolves tore into the system wide combat with a vengeance and succeeded in reaching the besieged Imperial lines 2 day later. Minus one of the strike cruisers.

At this time, the `Path Blazer` was returning to the safety of the Lines after a successful sortie when they detected a faint Imperial vox transmission in the L-ridge point between the 5th planet and its moon. After getting closer to within Auspex range, Nathaniel was able to determine that the transmissions origin was the missing strike cruiser. Apparently after boarding and setting demo charges within one of the chaos warships, the charges detonated before the Space Wolves could reach a safe distance. The resulting explosion disabled the strike cruisers main engines, without them, and being so close to a large planetary body, the cruiser wasn't able to escape or achieve a stable orbit and so manoeuvred into the relatively safe area of the L-ridge point to make repairs.

Unfortunately, the `Path Blazer` wasn't the only ship to detect its transmission, 4 frigates belonging to the ruinous powers were also on route.

Nathaniel ordered his ships engines to maximum and managed to reach the strike cruiser just as the frigates did. Nathaniel manoeuvred his ship personally via his M.I.U. for over 8 hours, expertly keeping his ship in the weapons blind spots and auspex gaps of his 4 foes and eventually destroying them. Nathaniel however wasn't able to prevent the frigates lunching a score of boarding torpedoes and flights of Stormhawks at the stricken space marine ship.

After the Frigates were dispatched by the `Path Blazer`, Nathaniel organized his own boarding parties and docked with the strike cruiser immediately, since the cruiser had lost communications shortly after being boarded.

Nathaniel led the team himself, heading straight to the bridge from memory during his studies of Spacecraft architecture. Meeting little resistance at first the team made steady head way, until they got closer to the strike cruisers main bridge, where the majority of the fighting was taking place. After about an hour of hit and run raids behind the chaos lines, Nathaniel managed to get his team through the fighting and reach the first lines of defence for the bridge.

Nathaniel approached the ships master `Barjon` and appraised him of the situation in the immediate area of local space, and offered assistance in recapturing the ship, which Nathaniel learned was called `Wrath of the Wolf`. Barjon tasked Nathaniel with re-enforcing the engine room, and clearing a route between it and the warp reactor.

It took Nathaniel's team over 2 hours to fight their way down to the engine room, they faced and cut down no less than 90 cultists that were holding down strong points along the ships alleyways. Daemons were everywhere, the cultists that found a space large enough started performing rituals to summon the servants of the warp onto the ship, luckily they hadn't formed into packs, and the team was able to dispatch them quickly and move on before the fighting drew the attention of more daemons. At one encounter the team came across daemons under the command of an actual chaos space marine. The fight that followed was fierce, and it didn't finish until Nathaniel emptied every shot from his las pistol into the marines face after it was knocked back by a grenade detonating against it's breast plate fired from another member of his boarding party.

As Nathaniel and his team approached the engine room they started to hear the sounds of a huge fight taking place. The howls of the Space Wolves were competing with the sounds of battle as bolt pistols were fired, chain swords revved, and people screamed in both pain and joyous ecstasy.

By the time that Nathaniel entered the engine room with his team, it was hard to tell friend from foe, as the fighting had already degenerated into a massive melee that encompassed the entire engine room. The Space Wolves were holding off at least 6 or 7 cultist each by themselves and were steadily driving them back, as Nathaniel ordered his heavy weapon handlers to take up positions on the upper lever walkways, so that they could fire downwards into the mass of fighting bodies unhindered, larger chaos branded figures started approaching the swirling mass of bodies. Chaos Marines joined the fray, knowing that their dark gods would be watching. The Space Wolves were set upon with renewed vigour now that the cultist champions had arrived, and the Wolves were starting to be cut down. Just as Nathaniel was to order his men to form ranks, one of the wolves was thrown into the air and against the bulkhead Nathaniel was standing next too. As the marine was picking himself up, a screeching laughter caught Nathaniel's attention and he looked to his side and watched a demoniacally possessed sword slam straight through the marine and into the bulkhead behind him. A twisted face appeared on the blade and started to laugh again as it drank the blood flowing from the Marines wounds.

Above all this noise and the mayhem, Nathaniel heard, as clearly as the church bell back at the Fortress, the sound of something cluttering to the deck by his feet. A bolt pistol was lying there, probably dropped by the marine as he died. Nathaniel picked it up and it felt right in his hands, oversized obviously, but remarkably easy to grip. He glared at the laughing sword, levelled the pistol and fired. The sword shattered as the explosive round detonated against it, and the daemon vanished screaming into the warp. An unknown rage filled Nathaniel as he watched the marine fall; he levelled the pistol at the nearest traitor and shouted at the top of his lungs to his men. Fire!

In the few seconds that it took for all that to happen, the Wolves had been pushed back to the far wall, and this new attack on the chaos warriors flanks was the respite the Wolves needed to hold on. Nathaniel and the men around him fired a wall of hot metal and pulsing laser into the cultists, forcing the chaos marines to recognize them as a threat, and a number of them charged towards Nathaniel and his team.

After a few paces the Chaos Marines stared to drop, as explosive rounds exploded in their chests from heavy bolters, and holes were burned through them by man portable las cannons and multi-meltas as Nathaniel's expert heavy weapon handlers got into position and opened fire. The last of the advancing marines fell at Nathaniel's feet as his head exploded from a bolt fired from the bolt pistol Nathaniel was holding.

The remaining Wolves had turned the tide, and with Nathaniel's help and that of his men the remaining traitors where cut down. Nathaniel left the Spaces Wolves to rebuild their defences, and moved out to secure his second objective, a path to the ships warp reactor. Which was luckily only populated by tech-marines and servitors. Nathaniel deployed his men to defend these spaces and they were successful for 7 hours, until Barjon's voice came over the ships PA stating that chaos had been routed ship wide, a massive feeling of relief fell over Nathaniel and his men, raising their spirits and giving renewed energy after the almost complete day of combat. Nathaniel and his men were told to stay at their positions until relieved.

10 minutes later Barjon entered the engine room. Nathaniel looked down at the bolt pistol he was still holding and walked over to the veteran marine. He was told to report and did so while standing next to his counter-part in the Space Wolves, the leader of the squad defending the engine room. After reporting Nathaniel held out the pistol to Barjon and he took it, looked at the squad leader, who nodded and then told Nathaniel that he was dismissed and could return to his ship. Nathaniel said he and his men would leave immediately and then remain on station to escort the Strike cruiser to the Imperial Lines under its own power. An hour later, both ships were under way and inbound to the relative safety of the Imperial Naval base.

It took another month of fighting to remove the chaos fleet from the system, and the Space Wolves were still fighting on the outer planets to remove the taint from them. The `Path Blazer` had been released from her duties for the Imperial Navy and was proceeding outwards when she was ordered to stop by the `Wrath of the Wolf`, which was approaching from ahead.

Barjon requested an audience, which was granted immediately, and a Thunderhawk was dispatched as soon as the `Wrath of the Wolf` manoeuvred alongside. Nathaniel organized a full honour guard; consisting of the Armsmen he took with him onboard the Cruiser, in their full, characteristically subtle ceremonial battledress. Nathaniel greeted the space marine at the head of his men and noticed that Barjon was holding a beautifully crafted wooden box. Barjon held it out to Nathaniel saying it was a sign of gratitude for Nathaniel's bravery in coming to the `Wrath of the Wolfs` aid, and that such actions deserved notice. Nathaniel accepted the box and opened the lid. Instantly he recognised the bolt pistol that he'd used against the chaos marines, it had been cleaned and repaired, but Nathaniel knew it was the same weapon when he hefted it in his hands and felt the same sense of right that travelled from the weapon and into his hand. Barjon was explaining how he had been monitoring the fight in the engine room and felt that the way the pistol had landed at Nathaniel's feet seemed like destiny had played a hand in delivering the weapon. He'd discussed it with the squad leader from the engine room, who had accompanied Barjon onto the `Path Blazer`, and he'd agreed that the pistol seemed more at home in Nathaniel's hands.

Barjon finished the presenting of the Bolt Pistol by insisting that the `Wrath of the Wolf` escort the `Path Blazer` out of the system, so that he, his escorts and Nathaniel and his crew could share the trip drinking the Fenris Ale that was being unloaded from the Thunderhawk. The 2 hour trip was filled with the drinking of ale, Barjon recommended a 30 to 1 dilution to allow Nathaniel's men to drink the ale safely, the telling of stories from both crews, and the forging of a strong friendship between the two ships and their crews.

Since that encounter Nathaniel has always been the courier of Torban Navigators to Imperial Naval Bases within the Space Wolves domain, and the `Path Blazer` has reaffirmed it's friendship with the `Wrath of the Wolf` whenever possible. To date having to fighting alongside each other on only one other occasion. When they both liberated the Agri-world of Qaton. The Path Blazer helping to secure the star system. The Wolves securing the Planet.

Nathaniels power sword `Holy Path` was also a gift like Nathaniels bolt pistol, and was presented to him by a member of the Ordo Malleus. The `Path Blazer` had received a message from a Malleus Inquisitor after picking up a Torban Navigator for transport back to their asteroid home. This Inquisior requested transportation to Terra, and when he came onboard, he was greeted with the appropriate reverence and respect that the Torbans always extended to those people that represented the God Emperor.

The Inquisitor kept mostly to himself during the journey, only being seen when he exited his cabin for the mess hall, and once to join those that were praying in the ships chapel.

When transiting past the currents that surround the eye of terror the `Path Blazer` was shaken hard for several minutes and the Geller Field defending the ship was tested to its limits. The ship was exiting the area and the disturbances abating when the ship was hit by a force of truly epic proportions. Small gaps appeared in the vessels defences and Nathaniel immediately brought his ship to Action Stations. Nathaniels next action was to immediately order his ship to exit the warp and enter normal space where they would be relatively safe from demonic incursions into the ship. Unfortunately, the ship didn't respond. Nathaniel learned from the ship that the evil forces of chaos had managed to breach the ship and take command of the warp drive engines. This meant that the forces invading the Path Blazer weren't just primitive chaos spawn, but intelligent demonic entities that will undoubtedly have a specific objective that will serve the cause of their dark masters.

All throughout the `Path Blazer`, the ships crew were preparing to defend their vessel, Armsmen teams were going to their strong defensive points throughout the ship. Techpriests were securing their stations and saying preys to the great ship that was transporting them, imploring the machine spirit to remain strong and rebuild its defences. The `Path Blazers` Navigator, Nathaniel's younger sister `Bowa` inside her sealed navigational blister, immediately altered course to head for the nearest area of low turbulence. The other Navigators will be arming themselves and sealing themselves within the warded, and shielded area of the ship dedicated and purposed as the Navigators quarters and the crews last fall back position, and then started kneeling and preying to Him-on-Earth.

Nathaniel moved to meet up with his elite first Armsmens squad, the veteran personal who Nathaniel lead against chaos just before he was given command of the `Path Blazer`. Nathaniel's squad, and the 4 other roaming squads that made up the elite core of the small army that defends the `Path Blazer`, went on the hunt.

Finding and destroying the small groups of monsters that were stalling their advance to the warp engine chambers was proving to be a problem. No serious effect had been made by the daemons to take the ship or any members of the crew, and considering the bright psychic sparks kneeling in the centre of the ship, this behaviour fell outside of the norm. At least normal behaviour as far as daemons are concerned.

After 3 hours of sporadic skirmishes, a report reached Nathaniel from second squad that a bipedal humanoid daemon, armed with a large laughing sword, and a second similar daemon of smaller stature were making their way towards the crew accommodations. An odd move, since that area of the ship can be jettisoned at any moment, and with the entire crew on alert, it was deserted. Apart from possibly one person. Nathaniel ordered all his squads to move around the warp chamber and create a defensive perimeter to contain anything else that came from the warp chamber, while his squad pursues the daemons, while also trying to get into contact with the Inquisitor.

Unfortunately, the Inquisitor couldn't be reached in time and Nathaniel and his squad found the Inquisitor defending himself against the pair of monsters. Nathaniel ordered his squad to lay down a wall of fire between the Inquisitor and his attackers. This allowed Nathaniel to get close and pull the Inquisitor back towards his squad. As the Inquisitor was pulled to relative safety, the Daemons yelled a combined scream of rage and hate. This was obviously some form of daemon spell craft, as Nathaniel felt the power hit and almost brake through the bulwark of devotion and faith that shielded Nathaniel's mind and soul. Nathaniel's squad weren't so lucky. They all stopped shooting, all the blood drained from their faces, and they all collapsed. The wall of fire dissipated and the daemons resumed their charge against the Inquisitor. Nathaniel steeled himself, drew his ornate, beautifully crafted chain sword, and then reached into his coat and pulled out a beautiful bolt pistol and sensing that familiar righteousness, levelled the weapon and allowed `Wolf Blaze` to voice it hatred at the daemons. The Inquisitor, already with his halberd in his hands stood and levelled his left hand at the daemons. A ripple of force tore down the alleyway, knocking the daemons back, he then charged forward and a blue force of energy and mental will power tore up and down the blade of the Inquisitors halberd. Nathaniel also charged forward, supporting the Inquisitor. The fight was a tense thing. Nathaniel and the Inquisitor fought side by side against the daemons. Nathaniel cut deeply into the smaller daemon with his chain sword, but the wounds healed almost instantly, but Nathaniel was holding his own. The Inquisitor was having more luck, his Force weapon cutting deeply and the wounds healing slowly. Suddenly, the smaller daemon grabbed Nathaniel's blade, ruining its hand and most of it upper arm but holding the blade fast. The chain sword started to rot. Tendrils of corruption and decay were spreading up the blade and had nearly reached the hilt when Nathaniel released his grip and took a step back, firing `Wolf Blaze` into the daemons chest, causing it to stager back. The Inquisitor lashed at the daemon and once again summoned himself and released a wave of force down the alleyway. Pushing the daemons back again for a few seconds. The Inquisitor took a sword from his belt and tossed it to Nathaniel, and as one the pair of Imperial servants launched themselves at the daemons again. Nathaniel's opponent had removed the chain sword from its arm which was slowly turning to dust on the deck. Its arm was healing and then stopped as Nathaniel swung at the monster. Nathaniel pressed his advantage, the daemon seemed to have weakened and seemed slower in its movement. Nathaniel's thumb brushed a small activation rune on the hilt and Nathaniel realised that this was a power sword. He activated it and the blade immediately became enveloped in a blue energy field that also now displayed the name of the weapon on the blade, `Holy Path`. Nathaniel moved in and cut into the daemon anew. The monster screamed with rage and hate at every cut. Nathaniel spotted a hole in the daemons defences and he struck. Nathaniel cut and removed both of the daemons legs in one fluid movement, he then turned the blade and cut off the daemons right arm at the shoulder as it started to fall to the deck. Nathaniel stood over the daemon for a second as it lay on the deck and then struck off its head. Nathaniel turned and took the 2 steps to where the Inquisitor was still battling his opponent valiantly. Nathaniel cut off the sword arm of the daemon, who then stuck out with its good arm knocking Nathaniel down the alleyway, and for a critical moment presenting its back to the Inquisitor. This gave the Inquisitor the opportunity he needed. The tip of his halberd appeared in the daemons chest and blue bolts of energy crackled all around the dark monsters body just before it lost integrity and exploded, its dark being screaming back into the warp and its empyrean bodily remains slowly dissolving as they ran down the bulkheads of the alleyway. Nathaniel immediately contacted the bridge for a status report. No daemonic entities had tried to escape from the warp engines chamber, and reports had started coming in saying that warp entities were returning to the warp. Nathaniel ordered that the warp engines be secured and that the ship should return to normal space. Nathaniel then deactivated the power sword, knelt and started preying.

A large jolt signalled that the `Path Blazer` had exited the warp and had re-entered normal space. Nathaniel got to his feet turned to the Inquisitor and found him preying as well. Nathaniel put the power sword down next to him and headed to the `Path Blazers` bridge to begin the process of accessing his ship for damage and casualties now that the ship was safe.

2 hours later, Nathaniel's ship was put back to rights and all those that had been injured in the attack had been transported to the Medicare chambers, including those of 1st squad. The `Path Blazer` was about to re-enter warp space when the Inquisitor came onto the bridge and ordered the `Path Blazer` to hold position. The Inquisitor asked to see Nathaniel in his office.

This man then introduces himself as Inquisitor Dembski of the Ordo Malleus. The Daemon Hunters. Nathaniel has dealt with the Inquisition and is surprised when this Inquisitor informs Nathaniel of what was going on. Apparently, Inquisitor Dembski routed a serious chaotic incursion on Cadia, and that he personally laid low the daemon prince who held those daemons and his corrupted human slaves bent to its will. Unfortunately, this daemon prince was of such power and influence that even the torment and shock of being pulled back into the warp still left it a powerful and influential being in that twisted domain. The Inquisitor knew this and planned a trap accordingly, using himself and the `Path Blazer` as bait, knowing that this monster would send out its most powerful lieutenants in a fit of rage to enact its vengeance. Banishing them on a material plain would weaken and trap them in the warp, at least for a time.

Inquisitor Dembskis starship was shadowing the `Path Blazer`, waiting for the time that the daemons would be routed to pick him up or to attack and destroy the `Path Blazer` should no sign be sent.

The Inquisitor left the ship, and Nathaniel order his ship to resume its journey.

A year later. Inquisitor Dembski arrived at the Torbans Asteroid Fortress. He meet with the House elders and shortly after that Nathaniel was summoned. As Nathaniel entered the massive hall that held the mutating bodies of the Torban Houses ruling elite, Dumbski held out a power sword, the same one that he used a year before. He told Nathaniel that he and his ship were being released, for a time from his ferrying duties, to assist Dumbski in a campaign against a daemon outbreak on a number of worlds to the galactic north.

Nathaniel immediately said he would take the inquisitor anywhere he needed to go. The Inquisitor bowed to the assembled Navigators and turned to leave, waving Nathaniel to follow him. Just before the exit, the Inquisitor suddenly turned and removed the Chainsword Nathaniel had on his belt, the Inquisitor held up the power sword again and said that in order to assist him Nathaniel would need to use a more appropriate weapon. He gave the power sword to Nathaniel without ceremony, saying that the blade was a powerful Pentagrammically Warded weapon, that since being held by Nathaniel had developed a stubborn streak, and that the techpriest that ministered to the Ordos weapons had said that it wanted to return to a particular wielder. Nathaniel accepted the blade and followed the Inquisitor for 7 years, providing support and fighting alongside his warband until the Inquisitors own ship could be properly repaired after damage in combat. At which point Nathaniel returned to his home to continue his duties to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Northern Skulls**

"Nathaniel. Attend us in the Elders Chamber."

Nathaniel Torbans train of thought was interrupted by the communications link. His prays to the God Emperor, for allowing him to live in this new day. Luckily Nathaniel was nearing the preys end. After spending another minute to finish saying his thanks, he stood, bowed to the statue before him and left the small chapel. Nathaniel picked up his weapons that he left outside the chapel on a small rock table carved from the asteroid itself, that was there for that one purpose, he re-sheathed his chain sword and placed his prized bolt pistol, `Wolf Blaze` into his custom holster positioned on the right side of his chest. He made for the centre most, and most heavily guarded room in the massive asteroid fortress that had housed and protected his family for the past 10000 plus years. His large brown coat trailing behind him slightly as Nathaniel displaced air while he walked. The open coat revealing his well cared for Carapace armour, and his unadorned black clothing.

This mammoth structure sat in the Sol System, surrounded by huge lance turrets and missile batteries, each weapon its own independent asteroid structure. This system was home to the most Holiest of sites in this entire human galaxy. Holy Terra. On that most holy of worlds rested a throne, and on that throne sat the only being keeping the human race alive and sane.

The God Emperor.

The Torban Navigator Household has served the Emperor since before the Imperium was founded and they serve with a blind faith and zeal that puts priests to shame.

It takes nearly 15 minutes to walk from the small chapel near his quarters, through the high and wide and arching alleyways that snaked their way through this massive chunk of rock to the Warded and Void shielded chamber that housed the ancient, mutating members of the Torban Ruling Elders.

Every dozen or so metres, Nathaniel would come across a hatch way or alleyway leading off into other areas of the Fortress. Above each archway leading off the main alleyway Nathaniel was walking down, was a pray to the God Emperor. The only decoration anywhere in the Fortress other than in the dozens of small and large chapels spread around the Asteroid Fortress. The Alleyways were carved straight from the rock with no metal covering. It lent an earthy colour to everything in the soft orange light of the lamp strips along the walls and matched the colour of the robes worn by the Torban family and those pledged to that families service.

As he neared the massive plain Adamantium hatch that lead into the Elders Chamber, with its permanent guard of elite Armsmen standing at attention, more squads of Torban Armsmen ran into the alleyway from their arming rooms just off the alleyway and assumed a staggered defence behind Solid Ceremite barriers that rose from the deck.

Nathaniel immediately recognised several members of the elite Elder Guards. These men and women were all hand chosen to defend this one room by the Navigators on the other side of that ancient door. Those he recognised once served with him aboard the `Path Blazer` as part of the small army that protects that ship and its valuable cargo of family members.

A hundred high grade and religiously cared for Lasguns were now pointing at Nathaniel. He stopped in the middle of the alleyway and waited as the commander of these elite guards walked towards him.

"Hello Captain Torban." Said the burly commander now standing in front of Nathaniel.

"Hello Commander Solas. How has life on the Fortress treated you?" Asked Nathaniel. Solas was originally assigned to the `Path Blazer` as one of her Armsmen. After the vessel was penetrated by chaos forces and the entire command crew killed. Solas became invaluable in helping Nathaniel expel the taint and secure the ship. Afterwards he was promoted into the Elder Guards and has now risen to command them. Unlike Nathaniel, his age showed.

"Life has treated me well. My family is strong and has faith, and nothing has been able to breach this Fortress since I took over commanding its defence. Although we believe the Belisarius funded an attempt, and you sir? How fares you and the ship?"

"We preform our duties to the Emperor well and with faith. The `Path Blazer` rests at docking collar 4 at present." Said Nathaniel as he and Solas walked over to the Adamantium hatch, every Lasgun still primed and aimed squarely at Nathaniel.

"Identify yourself to the Biometric reader." Said Solas, his hand now resting on the hilt of his chain sword.

Nathaniel placed his hand on the reader and felt 6 pinpricks stab a millimetre into each of his fingers and one into his palm.

"I am Nathaniel Torban. Captain of the Torban Cruiser `Path Blazer`."

"You have been recognised." Said a servitor wired into the Biometric reader and Hatch motor controls. Its voice empty of any feeling and coming from a grill implanted in the bulkhead next too the door. The huge hatch started to open slowly, and soundlessly on well maintained hinges.

"The Emperor Protects Captain."

"The Emperor Protects Commander."

The 2 men exchanged a hand shake clasping forearms and then Nathaniel turned and entered the chamber.

Although being more than large enough to swallow whole a pair of the Holy Baneblade super heavy tanks, the Hatch only swung open enough for Nathaniel to walk through. They then started closing soundlessly until they thundered shut with a deep and loud bang that echoed in the large chamber. The only light in the room was now above his head, making him easy to see for those in the shadows of the vast chamber.

"It is good to see you again grandson." Said a voice from the dimly lit depths of the chamber. Nathaniel recognised the voice as belonging to Colin Torban, his great grandfather and current head of the Torban Elder Council.

"And it is good to see you great grandfather. Too see all of you. I am honoured that you would ask me to stand in the company of the wise leaders of our house."

"Don't be modest. You are our houses champion. We owe you more than we can express. You can always speak plainly with us." Said another voice. Nathaniel placed it as belonging to his great great aunt.

Nathaniel couldn't actually see any of his relatives in this dark chamber. So powerful is the religious zeal instilled in many of the pledged families that live on the Asteroid Fortress, that if any of them were to see the members of the Elder Council before they were informed properly of who and what they were, they would blindly attack them. Thinking that these masses of mutated flesh were the stuff of their nightmares made real.

So the minute that the mutation that allows warp travel begins to overtake the rest of the body and starts mutating it uncontrollably, at about 400 to 450 years old, the navigator is removed from service, their jovenat treatments stop, and will until the day they die, rest in this room discussing, planning and ordering the future of the Torban household, always making sure that the house can stand to do the Emperors will when required.

"Someone has come seeking you Nathaniel, a holy warrior of the Emperor. He is here to make use of our strong right arm for awhile." Said another of the hidden voices, this one belonging to one of his great uncles.

Nathaniel could now hear footsteps coming towards him out of the shadows. He immediately released his chain sword from its sheath and activated the weapon in one fast fluid movement. The sound of the weapons roar as the engine fired filled the chamber, but did nothing to stop the footsteps which Nathaniel could still easily hear, even over his swords idling rumble. No one other than Nathaniel should have legs that still worked in this room. All of the Elder Council were confined to cradles to support their mutating forms.

"Identify yourself." Yelled Nathaniel as he assumed a defensive stance facing the direction that the footsteps were coming from.

An instant after speaking, a soft, slightly distorted hum and a blue glow appeared along what Nathaniel recognised as a power sword. He began to reach into his coat to retrieve his Bolt Pistol `Wolf Blaze`, knowing that his chain sword would do him no good against a power weapon. The power sword would simply cut his chain sword in two.

"Hold Captain. Your instincts do you credit, but I'm not here to harm you or any of your family. I am here to acquire your aid." The voice was deep and strong. Nathaniel had heard that type of voice before, as one that could call across the din of a battlefield and still be heard, and be none diminished by its journey through the racket. This voice was also known to Nathaniel, not just a type of voice did he recognise, but a particular person.

"Your voice is one I've heard before..." Said Nathaniel, deactivating his chain sword and slowly returning it to its sheath. "...Inquisitor Dembski?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Yes Nathaniel. It has been a long time since we last fought together." Said the Inquisitor as he crossed the threshold between light and shadow and became fully visible to Nathaniel. The Inquisitors black armour seemed to pull the shadows with it, as if they were some sort of cloud billowing behind him and following his passage, the gold trim was shinning blindingly bright in contrast. The Power Sword was the same one that Nathaniel had used when his previous chain sword had decayed before his eyes, while fighting alongside the Inquisitor a year ago. Repelling a pair of daemons that had penetrated the `Path Blazer`.

Nathaniel immediately fell to one knee.

"My Lord forgive me. Had I known that you were here I would never have raised a weapon against you. Against any loyal servant of the God Emperor."

"Fear not Nathaniel. Where we must go you must always be ready. As I said, not lowering your guard, even in the most secure chamber in the centre of your Fortress home, does you credit..." Dembski turned to address the obscured Elder Council. "...This more than anything else convinces me that Nathaniel must fight by my side. With your leave Honoured Navigators, we will depart."

Dembski turned and started walking towards the massive adamantium hatch that started to swing open on his approach.

"May the Emperor Protect you my family." Said Nathaniel as he stood and made way to follow the Inquisitor.

"And you Nathaniel. Bring swift death to the Emperors foes. We will await your return, my Grandson."

Nathaniel turned at the last moment, just beyond the outermost boundary of the hatch in time to look back as the Hatch slammed shut.

"Do you recognise this weapon Nathaniel?" Asked the Inquisitor, holding up the now deactivated Power Sword.

"Yes my Lord. It is the Power Sword `Holy Path`, that you lent me when we fought the warp creatures aboard the `Path Blazer`."

The hundred members of the Elder Guard were no longer stationed behind barricades, and those barricades were now out of view, having sunk into the deck again. The only other people in the alleyway were Commander Solas` elite squad. Standing at attention by the Hatch.

"Correct. How'd it sound to you?"

"The weapon sounded a little, off my Lord." Answered Nathaniel, his eyes slowly lowering to look at the deck apologetically.

"Correct again. It's also your fault..." Nathaniels eyes shoot up. "...Don't give me that look. I didn't come here to enact revenge against a man who saved my life. You treated this weapon with the up most respect in the short time that you wielded it. Since then it's been a bit..." Dembski looked away for a second, looking for words. "...fussy. My tech-priest assume me it's in perfect working order, but still."

Dembski again activated the weapon. A blue glow flashed into existence around the blade. The weapons name glowed faintly near the hilt, the weapon hummed and Nathaniel could tell that it was still slightly distorted. The Elder Guards standing at attention near the Adamantium hatch didn't flinch. The Inquisitors credentials had already been confirmed. Dembski could start running around killing everyone in sight and they wouldn't move to stop him. Such is the power of those that carry out the Emperors will.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Dembski released the hilt and caught one of the weapons guards between his thumb and middle finger, using his fore finger to control any spin. He presented the hilt to Nathaniel.

"Take it."

Nathaniel reached out and took hold of the `Holy Paths` hilt. After holding the weapon for only a second, the weapons hum changed, becoming as smooth as silk. All trace of the distortion gone.

"Hmm. I owe my tech-priest a bottle of amasec. Leave the Chain sword here, it can't serve you where we must go..." Dembski offered Nathaniel the sheath for `Holy Path` and then started walking towards the the Fortresses docking collars. "...I'll meet you aboard your ship Captain. Don't take too long. I'd like to depart as soon as possible."

"Yes My Lord."

Nathaniel quickly swapped around the Power Sword and Chain Sword. The forma now resting at his side, the latter resting in his hands. Nathaniel said a short pray to the weapon, to apologise to the obviously now wounded pride of the chain sword. Nathaniel couldn't leave it here however. It is a true and faithful weapon and deserved every honour. He rested the weapon in the crock of his arm and started walking towards his ship. It took 20 minutes to walk to the `Path Blazer`. Nathaniel arrived only 5 minutes after the Inquisitor. After placing his chain sword with his other cherished weapons in his private arming Cabernet, Nathaniel moved straight for the bridge and went about the business of commanding his vessel to follow the Emperors will.

/

The Bridge of the `Path Blazer` was a place of security and peace to Nathaniel. Everything was easy for him to understand here. The only other time he felt anything as calming as when he walks onto his bridge is when his praying to the God Emperor.

The `Path Blazers` bridge was a tiered structure with Nathaniel and his 5 immediate subordinates on the highest level, the 5 levels were crewed by nearly 200 bridge crew. Each level answering directly to their respective bridge officer at Nathaniels level and orders were past down the same way. From Nathaniel to his top bridge officers before those orders were given to the rest of the bridge crew. If Nathaniel moved to stand behind the Helm and Auspex stations, he would be able to see all the way down to the bottom of the bridge 30 metres away. Looking up, Nathaniel would see the deckhead above his head with thick sweeping arches supporting the dorsal pressure hull and Navigational Blisters 5 metres above him, and four picscreens that showed him readings concerning his bridges main stations. Right ahead of him, about 20 metres ahead, was a large picscreen showing him at present what was right infront of the `Path Blazer`. Nathaniels level was crewed by his 5 most trusted and capable officers.

His Second in Command, Commander Suldio was sitting to the right of Nathaniels command throne. He was wearing the same unadorned brown robes as everyone else on the ship affiliated with the Torban Household. He was also armed like everyone else onboard. He carried a plain metal combat knife and a laspistol. At present he was praying to his general command console, and preforming the necessary rituals required to have it display ship wide status reports. Suldio was one of the best officers the Torbans have ever produced. Nathaniel knew that the next Ship Masters position to become available would belong to Suldio. Suldio, and sub-commander Whit were the closest things Nathaniel had to friends on board. Every crewmen aboard knew and trusted Nathaniel to the ends of the galaxy, but his position as their Master distanced him from everyone.

To the left of Nathaniels command throne, with his console at the edge of the platform and facing to Port was Nathaniels Master of Arms. Sub-command Whit, he commanded the `Path Blazers` weapons and Armsmen. His people would be forever patrolling the ship for any disturbances. He always held a small aquila necklace in his right hand, never letting it go. He never used that hand for anything if it required him to let go of the necklace. He was armed with a chain axe that rested next to his chair and an automatic combat shotgun in a holster on his back. He was observing his Armsmen via his console and listening in on their communications via an audio receiver in his ear. His level was at the very bottom tier of the bridge with the most personnel, in order to utilise the `Path Blazers` formidable, earth shattering arsenal to its fullest potential.

On the Forward Port quarter of Nathaniels bridge level was the Auspex Station. The station operator was lieutenant Chesh. The only female officer on this level of the bridge. She was heavily augmented after a battle involving the `Path Blazer` several years ago. Even when her body was burning she stayed at her post giving targeting information to Whit when his tactical auspex was destroyed. She said that the Emperor allowed her to work through her pain and gave her the strength to continue. Nathaniel didn't doubt her for a second. Her entire left arm, leg, and left side of her chest were now a gift from the Machine God. She carried a lasgun built into her left forearm and carried a sword she crafted herself, made from a piece of metal that pinned her during a different battle before she joined the `Path Blazer`. Hers was the third level. At present she was mouthing a pray and monitoring local space.

In the forward starboard quarter of Nathaniels level was the real space helm and navigational station crewed by Steersmen Crospool. This man was barely out of his mid teens and yet was regarded as one of the best navigational officers in the Torban fleet, he'd been able to navigate star systems engulfed by ion storms and weave cruisers through asteroid fields as if they were a frigate during his training flights. Nathaniel had requested him personally several years ago to become the `Path Blazers` helmsmen after sitting in on one such training exercise. Crospool carried with him a laspistol and his officers sabre, a weapon that all Torban Officers receive after graduating, although few used them for practical combat. Crospools was the second level, having the smallest bridge team. He was sitting at his console waiting patiently for orders from Nathaniel, as his preflight prays and rituals had already been completed.

To the right of Commander Suldios chair, in the opposite position when compared to Sub-command Whits station, was tech-priest Roved. A member of the Adeptus Machanicus. Unlike the rest of the crew aboard the `Path Blazer`, he and his comrades wore red robes to symbolise where they came from. The red planet of Mars. Unlike the other consoles on Nathaniels level of the bridge, Roveds console was blank. None of the dials or picscreens were displaying anything. It was as if the station were dead. You would have to look at Roved himself to realise that he was preforming his duties. Roved had a data-spike attached to the end of one of his 3 mechadendrite arms. This arm was now plugged into the console before him and transferring all the information the tech-priest needed straight into his brain and also facilitated the transfer of information from Roved to the ship. Although hidden from view, Roveds other 2 mechadendrite arms were equipped with precision manipulators that were deceptively robust and powerful. Roved carried a laspistol, and forgoes carrying a close combat weapon. His level was the 4th level of the bridge, filled with his tech-priest cohorts praying to the ancient machine spirit of the `Path Blazer`, and maintaining her mighty form.

"Ships Master. The `Path Blazer` signals that it is ready for departure..." Said tech-priest Roved. The senior tech-priest assigned to the `Path-Blazer` "...Note however that the starboard dorsal thruster bundle is operating at 2% below optimal."

"Looks like our beautiful ship is showing her displeasure. You know she gets like this when we deviate from our schedule." Said Commander Suldio, Nathaniels second in command.

Nathaniel moved his white hair away from his M.I.U. socket in the back of his neck and sat with his neck against the interface at the top of his command throne.

"The thruster anomaly has been corrected." Said the tech-priest. A hint of frustration and jealousy evident in his artificial voice. None, not even the Magos Tacon, Roveds predecessor was able to commune with the ship as Nathaniel does, and the ship listened to him even over those that worshipped and maintained it.

"Suldio, signal home. Request permission to depart. I'll send the flight details to Sol operations."

"Aye sir. Torban Fleet Operations this is Torban Cruiser `Path Blazer`, requesting permission to depart." Said Suldio into the vox-phone in his chair.

"_`Path Blazer` this is TFO. Request granted. Shore side airlocks sealed. Awaiting orders from Ships Master."_ Said a distorted male voice over the vox-horns in the corners of the bridge behind the command thrones.

"TFO this is `Path Blazers` Captain. Maintain open vox-link, please standby. Crospool, ship to station keeping."

"Station keeping aye." Said the teen in front of Nathaniel.

"Chesh, confirm local space traffic is clear."

"Confirmed." Said the cold voice of the woman next to the teen. Her voice no less cold despite still being her own unlike most of her neck.

"Roved, confirm internal power is stable and at our command. Seal ships airlocks."

"Internal power online, all control systems online. Air locks sealed. Ship awaits your command."

"TFO, release umbilicals, release fore and aft moorings."

"_Umbilicals released, fore and aft moorings let go."_ Said the disembodied voice again.

"Stowing moorings, readying fore and aft mooring launchers." Said Whit.

"Crospool, port beam thrusters to 10%, move us away."

"Port beam thrusters to 10% aye."

"We are move away. 200 metres, 400 metres. We are clearing the structure." Said Chesh.

"Beam thrusters to all stop. Main engines to slow ahead. Make course, Solar heading 199 degrees mark 011 degrees. Go to full ahead when ready and clear."

"199 mark 011 Solar, speed full ahead aye."

"TFO, we are clear and free to navigate, may the Emperor keep you safe. `Path Blazer, out."

"_May the Emperor protect you `Path Blazer`."_

The massive slab of adamantium, steel and iron was now swinging slowly and gracefully away from the ungainly looking, moon sized structure that was the Torban Families Asteroid Fortress. The ship itself was silhouetted against the distant Sol system sun, but any one looking would still be able to see the ships towering command castle standing and looking forward over the length of the ship from its stern position over the main engines. Its sheer sides were hiding in the shadow a vast arsenal of massed weapon batteries. Any one cannon if fired on a planetary surface could completely obliterate a mountain range, and the shockwave from the cannons firing would crush its firers and anyone else within several miles to a bloody pulp. Up forward on the armoured beak like prow of the ancient vessel sat a wonder of times and knowledge lost, a turreted medium lance array instead of the additional massed batteries that non-Imperial Navy cruisers usually have. That turret is a miniature version of the incredible and highly sort after weapons that characterise the deadly Apocalypse Class Battleship. Even this miniature version of the weapon was easily visible on the silhouetted `Path Blazer`, the weapon itself being nearly an 8th of the length of the ship. As the vessel kept moving, and the sun was no longer positioned behind it, the ships sides became visible. The massive batteries of weapons that were hidden now became visible. Displaying the earth shattering power this ship could project.

This ship was mostly unpainted. The only coating was a black radiation paint that the Machanicus could still produce, although they had long forgotten why it worked, used to help protect the crew from the expulsions from suns and other space based hazards, the ship was also painted with fine brown trim, and brown script conveying prays to the Emperor for a safe voyage. The only clearly visible decoration was on the prow of the cruiser. A large eye was depicted in the centre at the top of the armoured bow with the interior having a star field foreground and nebula background pattern and the eye itself having a white boarder. This was the Torbans coat of arms, only depicted on Torban vessels. When their penance started, they removed it from everything else that they possessed.

The course that this vessel was following would take it to one of Saturns moons. Specifically the moon of Titan. As far as anyone on the `Path Blazers` crew was concerned that moon was nothing special. They assumed they'd be meeting other inquisitorial agents there and this was just an out of the way meeting place for their vessels. They would be partially right.

/

"Inquisitor Dembski..." Said Nathaniel over his shoulder to the Inquistitor standing beside Nathaniels command throne. "...We are approaching Titan. As of yet we haven't found anything on auspex."

"Not surprising Captain. This vessel at present isn't recognised as a carrier of an Inquisitorial agent..." Said Dembski as he walked towards Roveds station. He also reached for the Inquisitorial Rosetta around his neck. "...Tech-priest, take this and connect it to one of this vessels data-ports."

The Tech-priest took the necklace and dutifully placed one end into a small port on his console.

"AIS has changed. New encrypted data packet added to outgoing AIS transmissions." Said Roved after a second.

"Sweet Emperor. Captain, I'm now detecting nearly 400 warships and several Battlebarges and Strike Cruisers in orbit of Titan. Thousands of Lance and Missile satellites, and massive orbital habitats. It also appears that Titan itself has been excavated and turned into a massive Fortress. Only Luna and Terra can boast such defences." Said Chesh. Awe clearly evident in her usually cold and un-animated voice.

"Lady and Gentlemen. This is the main Inquisitorial presence of the Ordo Malleus in the galaxy. We are here to gather my subordinates and a few other pieces of labour and equipment. Proceed to the Titan orbital tether docking facility. Note that this vessel will be targeted by the local defences. Do not activate any of the `Path Blazers` weapons or voids." Said the Inquisitor.

"Crospool. Take us in. Proceed to Titans Orbital Tether. If they forward any navigational instructions, follow them."

"Aye Captain."

"You heard him Whit. Lock all weapons. Deploy a staggered defence around the main air locks and loading bays."

"Aye Sir."

"Roved, have a party of loader servitors standing by. General load out."

"Yes Ships Master."

"My Lord, can you tell us what we'll be transporting?" Asked Nathaniel.

"My personnel shuttle, my retina, and a large arming chamber with attached barracks. The chamber will be able to fit into your loading bay, I've already checked the measurements. Apart from securing it to the deck, no one is to go near it. I want the loading bay considered out of bounds after the chamber has been secured."

"Will do my lord. Roved relay those instructions to your servitors and loading crews."

"Yes Ships Master."

"Whit, additional Armsmen around the loading bay. After cargo is secure ensure no access."

"Aye."

"Nathaniel. When we dock. You will accompany me to the moon to meet with my superiors. We have one final thing to verify." Said the Inquisitor as he turned to leave the bridge.

"Yes my Lord."

/

There were shades of colour flowing in this ornate chamber, but you would have to be cursed to see them. Badges, banners, and decorations of honour were hung everywhere. However anyone who looked upon these items displayed would never have heard of these epic, truly apocalyptic wars that had been fought in secret throughout the galaxy. Even the smallest of wars depicted here made what was going on on the planet Armageddon against the Orks seem trivial. Yet none outside of the order of brothers that call this moon home, and a few in the service of the organisation those same brothers served knew what happened to the systems these planets were located in. To everyone else, those star systems simply never existed.

Each one of these dedications to secret wars projected a slight aura of nightmares. Maddening colours and the ghost of shapes. Auras that can give those with the curse of the psyker, an impression of the true, frightening scale of what took place and the toll that was paid to keep the scales from tipping against the Imperiums favour.

This wasn't a hall of honour.

It may have looked like so many other halls across the galaxy that depicted deeds and names of those that have honoured their fellows and the Emperor, but it wasn't. What was the point of that. Pride was a weakness that the brothers here could not afford. Pride was a subtle path that monsters could, and have used to bring about the ends of worlds. More than one of the wars depicted on the still pieces of fabric started with pride.

This hall was a test.

The first for those that may one day join the ranks of the Ordo Malleus. The Daemonhunters.

To a normal man. Its the power of his faith and will, that will save his mind from being swamped and rendered useless by the tide of maddening colours and ghost like shapes, and his soul from being pulled from his now defenceless body and ravaged by things that make what destroyed his mind seem as mundane as a half full cup of water.

To those that are cursed with the witch-sight. Their faith, will, and strength of purpose must be orders of magnitude stronger to keep their mind and soul intact. For the soul of a human being burns like a bonfire in the warp, attracting mindless and formless monsters. The soul of a psyker, burns like a sun, attracting hosts of daemons applying titanic but subtle pressures and just waiting for the human to slip.

These badges and banners of honour have destroyed so many souls, yet they are required to ensure that those without the will to do the Emperors work progress no further.

In the centre of this chamber stands a man. His wearing a plain white rode secured by a black leather belt. He carriers no weapons, and wears no armour. Yet even in his current state his a match for an army. He had first stepped into this chamber over 300 years ago, yet he did not look a day over 50. The jovenat drugs and procedures he underwent were having less of an effect now however. His body was slowly returning to it natural rhythm. He didn't expect to live much more than another 80 or so years.

He was no longer troubled when he stepped into this room. His insurmountable mental defences and faith kept the immaterial predators at bay, but the first time had been agony. They said he would be tested. They said there would be pain. They didn't say it would last so long. He was trapped in this chamber for nearly a week. His mind burning, his soul felt like something was trying to pull it from his chest through his rib cage. Every lesson he had learned was put to the test in that short time. Every mental barrier he erected was torn apart, and it was all he could do to just remain sane.

Eventually, he got faster at erecting his walls. They grew higher and stronger each time the predators brought them low.

By the time his Lord came for him, he was near death. Dehydrated to the point that a good portion of his skin was now dead and lifeless and many of his vital organs were on the verge of collapse. Yet when they found him he was sitting calmly in the centre of the room where he stood now. Still and quiet. His screams having stopped 2 day before when his throat started to bleed from the days of continual screaming abuse.

This man had now forgotten how long it took for him to recover.

The awe inspiring power he commanded from the warp was what had caused him so much pain. He hated the power he had, because of it he had to under go that torture. Yet he knew that others close by had to under go far worse, and the Emperor, nothing compares to the pain the Lord of Mankind has been enduring for 10000 years, all for mankinds` protection.

"They are nearing this chamber." Said a rich, deep voice in the shadows, like distant thunder. The man looked in that direction and saw a statue standing where the voice had come from. With the naked eye he could see a silver outline, only made visible by the low lighting in the room. This statue was massively tall and board, and carried in its right hand a massive halberd, and attached to its left wrist was a double barrelled bolt weapon. With his witch-sight he could see a golden beacon of faith in the form of a giant of a man.

"I know." Said the man. His voice lighter than the statues, but no less powerful.

"I will stand ready." Said the statue. The 300 year old mans eyes never left the statue, yet he registered no movement when it spoke.

The man in the centre of this room stood straighter just as the double wooden doors that led into this chamber opened. They revealed two men walking towards him. One he recognised as his pupil, a man that has also already weathered the torments of this room and came out stronger. The other was known to the old man, but they had never met before today.

"My pupil. It is good to see you." A small and rare smile on his features as he spoke.

"And it is good to see you my Master. May I present Captain Nathaniel Torban..." Said Dembski, he turned to address Nathaniel who was standing on the threshold of this room and not entering at Dembskis' request. "...Nathaniel. I present to you my teacher and master. Inquisitor Lord Foxes Madthane. Head of the Ordo Malleus."

Nathaniel immediately dropped to one knee before what had just been identified to him as one of the most powerful men in the galaxy.

"My Lord. I am honoured to be in your presence."

Madthane looked down at the man kneeling before him. He knew of Nathaniel Torban. Every year he receives reports from his agents hidden in the Navigator Households. He was aware of the faith burning in the hearts of the Torban House Navigators and pledged families, that somehow offsetted their fickle mutation and kept their Navigators strong despite the fact that the Torban house of Navigators no longer pursue the mantle of Paternova. He was not however, aware of its strength. His eyes showed him a man in plain, unadorned black clothing and armour with a large heavy brown coat. He saw the cut short white hair and the few creases in the much younger mans face. It appeared that he was slowing his bodies ageing. Maintaining its vigour and strength, but not going out of his way to maintain a youthful appearance. Apart from Nathaniels hair, which requires special treatment to maintain, his youthfulness was simply a by product of maintaining his body.

Madthane also noticed the blade attached to the mans belt. The power sword `Holy Path` that his pupil was now unable to cooperate with, he also noticed a large handgrip for an Astartes bolt pistol.

Madthanes witch-sight showed him a halo of golden faith radiating from the man, as well as subtle shades of other colours that showed the mans feelings.

"Brace yourself Captain Torban, and enter this room." Said the Inquisitor Lord.

The Captain stood hesitantly and took the final few steps into the room.

Nathaniel immediately fell to his knees, and gritted his teeth in pain, his hands flying to press on either side of his skull. He felt like something was inside his head. Trying to set it on fire.

To Madthane, the aura of faith that enveloped Nathaniel wavered and changed from a golden halo to a barely visible glow. He had seen so many fall to this point. Few were able to summon the strength to resist.

Madthane started to hear something, with his ears. It was a soft mumble coming from the Captain on his knees on the deck. It was a pray. Nathaniel was praying for guidance and strength from the Emperor.

Madthane had seen this many times too. It only helped a few.

Nathaniel arched his back and yelled out to the ceiling. Madthane saw his aura of faith reassert itself with a vengeance. It flared outwards, displacing all those mindless things that sort to intrude into the normal humans mind.

_Oh, to be without this psyker curse._

With the daemons having been dispelled, Nathaniel got back to his feet shakily and continued to walk over to the 2 Inquisitors in the centre of the room as he had been instructed to do. Madthane could now see more colours in Nathaniels aura, reds and blacks. The colours of Anger and Rage. Madthane took a second to search the Navigator Captains mind. It appeared that Nathaniel knew what had happened, he had fought against daemons before. He was furious at himself for allowing them to get that close to taking what belonged to the Emperor. Anger and Rage, deadly weapons against the forces of Chaos and it has saved the Imperium many times. They are fickle allies however.

"Well done Captain. Your faith is strong and will protect you. Your experience against our foe has left you well armed..." Madthane turned and addressed his pupil. "...I will have the assets you requested made ready. I will signal the `Path Blazer` when they are ready for loading. The war in the North drags on my pupil. May the Emperor protect you. Both of you."

At this Dembski bowed to his master and walked towards the exit and left. Nathaniel bowed a second later and followed.

Inquisitor Lord Madthane stood in the centre of the chamber as the doors closed.

"Do you have any thoughts as to who to send?"

"Iwo and his squad..." Said the statue, after speaking it broke that spell. It started walking towards the Inquisitor Lord, with heavy, loud foot steps. The sound of its metal feet on the stone floor sounding like a thunderclap exploding in the chamber with each foot step. "...He specialises in cracking hardened facilities, and the target area was once an Imperial Orbital Bastion. He and his Terminators will get the job done."

The moving statue was now fully visible, having moved away from the shadowed edges of the chamber. His armour was ancient and ornate, yet more streamlined than its counterparts used by the standard Adeptus Astartes. This suite of Terminator armour was largely unpainted. The unblemished ceremite and adamantium armour visible for all to see and shinning like a mirror in the feeble light. Small golden inscriptions were visible on the armours legs, thigh guard, chest plate, gauntlets, and pauldrons. Prays and wards against the daemons these warriors face were attached to this warriors armour with purity wax. On the warriors left pauldron was a shield depicting this warriors personal heraldry, and it was as simple as it was well known to those in his order. A solid shield of red with a black boarder, and a white sword in its centre.

"As you should know by now Inquisitor Lord. The Grey Knights will not fail in our Emperor Given duty." Said Grand Master Tarian. One of the incorruptible warrior leaders of the Grey Knights.

To someone with witch-sight, they would have seen Tarians faith and belief flare like a supernova, blinding out everything else in the room and eclipsing even Lord Madthanes awe inspiring psychic "gifts".

/

"My Lord. May I ask, what just happened?" Asked Nathaniel as he and the Inquisitor walked back to the ground base for the orbital tether that would take them back to the `Path Blazer` resting in orbit. Unlike the asteroid fortress that Nathaniel called home, this place was a mass of metal. The walls were solid and shinning. As if an army of servitors continually cleaned and polished the walls and this was just their day off for a maintenance cycle. The ceiling was even higher than at home, reaching at least 50 metres over Nathaniels head, with arching cathedral like supports. There was no decoration anywhere. At least as far as Nathaniels human sight could see.

"You were tested my good Nathaniel. We are about to enter a war like none you have ever seen and you will be assaulted in manors that you can not see, nor defend yourself against. We gave you a taste of what will happen. Your soul will endure, at least long enough to do what must be done..." Answered the Inquisitor. "...I have other things to do here Nathaniel. Return to your ship and have her ready to depart as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord." Nathaniel bowed slightly and continued on towards his ship.

The Inquisitor went down a different path, towards an area of the fortress that temporarily housed damned souls before they are sent to Mimas. He entered a room that would have been spotlessly clean were it not for the bloody ruins of a mans flesh that thrashed against its bonds securing it to a plain metal table. As Dembski entered, the ruined figure turned its eyes upon Dembski and tried with all its might to burn the man away with its hate filled red eyes.

In response, Dembski raised his hand and forced his will into the flesh of the damned man. Forcing its body to remain still while randomly shooting fire down it nerves.

"Hello again. I have additional questions."

The thing on the table clenched its hosts teeth, trying with all it might to free itself from its fleshy prison and return to the warp, in an effort to evade what was to come.

Their were disadvantages to wearing flesh.

/

"So. Where are we going?"

Over 7 hours have passed since the Inquisitor and Nathaniel parted ways in the vast moon fortress that was Titan. All the material the Inquisitor required was onboard and secure. A feat Roved and his fellow tech-priests could have been proud of if they ever admitted to feeling such things. The `Path Blazer` was a cruiser, not a freighter. She was designed to carry stores and transport people, not equipment. The Inquisitors shuttle wasn't really a problem. From what Nathaniel saw of it when it entered the cavernous ventral hanger in the `Path Blazers` belly, it appeared to be a much larger version of an ancient Astartes Stormbird. Boasting twin turreted lascannons in place of its bolters. It was painted black with gold trim just like Dembskis armour, and the vessel was covered in tiny gold script on it hull, although Nathaniel couldn't make out any of the words when viewing the craft from the Hanger bay viewing window. The craft dwarfed the pair of aquila shuttles the `Path Blazer` was equipped with.

Dembski was not exaggerating about the size of the armouring chamber/barracks. It was very large. It had to be towed to the `Path Blazers` offshore starboard side loading bays and then gently nudged into position in the bay. A process that took nearly 3 hours and 2 attempts. Every other piece of equipment had to be moved to other cargo holds to make room, it was now like a block of flats laying on its side was now sitting in that loading bay.

As of yet, Nathaniel hadn't seen any of the Inquisitors retina.

The person who spoke was Nathaniels younger sister, Bowa. A beautiful, petite young woman that wasn't even a quarter as old as Nathaniel himself. She wore the same plain brown rode as everyone else onboard wore, with a small black belt around her waist. Blond hair cascaded down her back and she wore a brown head band that disappeared underneath her hair around her forehead covering her 3rd, navigators eye. Her most unusual feature was her mutation. Bowa had solid black eyes with specks of white twinkling in them. They literally looked like space and stars, as if you were looking out one of the `Path Blazers` port holes.

"I do not yet know little sister. Inquisitor Dembski has not yet named our destination." Said Nathaniel, looking over his left shoulder to where his sister was standing near his elbow.

"Would you like too why..?" Asked a voice Nathaniel knew to belong to Inquisitor Dembski. "...my apologise Nathaniel. I was detained longer than expected..." The Inquisitor turned to address Bowa having now fully entered the bridge. "...the star we are travelling to has no name, although I have transferred the galactic coordinates to the `Path Blazers` galactic map."

"Crosie, If you would bring it up please." Said Bowa, moving to stand by the steersmens shoulder. Nathaniel noticed that he tensed a little whenever his sister approached the young man. Despite his skills he was still just a young man, and Nathaniel had a sense that Crospools attraction was more than simply physical. It was a pity they would never be together. Both were navigators, but the worlds they navigated were too different. Bowa would marry another Navigator from another Navigator House. Crospool would just have to find someone else. It's just the way the universe is.

"It's mutual you know." Said Dembski quietly, so that only Nathaniel could hear.

"I have suspected. A shame. They work well together, and I, speaking personally, approve. Bowas romantic future however is in the hands of the Elder Council not her own..." Said Nathaniel, also in a conspiratorial tone. He then turned to fully face the Inquisitor. "...I didn't know that Inquisitors concerned themselves with such things?"

"The Warp is partially emotion given form. Unrestrained and pure love has cleared whole worlds of the taint of chaos. Unfortunately it is easily one of the most rarest things in the universe, and the flip side of love has devastated entire races, like the Eldar, and is vastly more common." Said the Inquisitor. His expression changed to one of regret as he spoke. Nathaniel remained quite, not wanting to disturb the very human looking Inquisitor.

"My burdens are many and very heavy. I have few people to talk to Nathaniel, and fewer still who can stand to hear what I want to tell them. I believe you could be one of the exceptions Nathaniel."

"What is your first name?" Asked Nathaniel boldly, while still keeping the conversation between himself and the Inquisitor.

"Patrick."

"I don't share the same burdens that you do Patrick, but I too have few friends. I'd be honoured to count you as one."

"We've located the system Nath..." Interrupted Bowa from over by the helm station. "...It is just beyond the Astronomicon. We will have to travel from system to system when we leave the Emperors light. We believe it'll add at least another 2, maybe even 3 weeks to the journey depending on the warp. I am sorry Inquisitor." Said Bowa, looking over her shoulder at Crospool when she mentioned the travel time.

"Fear not young Lady. We will get there in time. Everything always gets there in time. Nathaniel, we should leave as soon as possible."

"Yes Inquisitor."

The `Path Blazer` was away again 10 minutes later and heading for the edge of the Sol system to translate safely into the warp. When the vessel reached the translation point. Bowa entered her Navigational blister just above the bridge, and the ship was made ready to enter the warp. All external ports were covered. All auspexes were shutdown. The crew went to their warp stations, they gathered in the chapels and prayed for a safe journey. When all was ready, Crospool opened a private vox-channel between his station and the Navigational blister. He relayed words of encouragement to Bowa and told her he was releasing control of the ships navigational controls to her. He then closed the channel and started praying himself, like everyone else for a safe journey. He added at the end a new line as he always does since coming to the `Path Blazer`, asking Bowa to be kept safe as well.

/

The Torbans have few personnel possessions. However they all have weapons. Ancient, powerful things that have defended their many owners over the course of millennia. Even the Elder Council still posses and maintain their own weapons, as part of their worship to the God Emperor to be ever ready to defend his realm. It's something that all those affiliated with the Torban Navigator House do.

Nathaniels personnel weapons cabinet was located in his spartan cabin. The room was large, but barely had anything in it. A small single bed. 2 small wooden tables and a number of simple wooden chairs. A metal chest of draws secured to one of the bulkheads and a number of metal shelves, and his largest piece of furniture, the weapons cabinet itself. It contained every weapon he had ever owned. From his Officers Sabre to his chain swords, from his training revolver to his automatic combat shotgun. The cabinet was full of weapons although 3 hooks was noticeable missing their burdens.

In a corner of Nathaniels cabin was a small statue of the Emperor, sitting on a metal shelf with small incense burners at either side.

Nathaniels current weapons were always ready for use resting on a smell metal shelf next to the hatch that exits his cabin.

Every day he and every crew member not on duty would spend several hours ministering to their weapons as part of their worship to Him, and this was what Nathaniel was doing now.

He was currently working on his first chain sword, that he received when he was 9 years old after he was declared proficient in wielding standard blades.

He silently prayed and preformed the rituals necessary to maintain the spirit of this weapon, and in so doing, keep it functional. He had already finished cleaning every cog and chain of his sword and was just finishing applying the blessed oils to the weapons moving parts when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door to his cabin. He paused in his prays and rituals.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Inquisitor Dembski and a woman Nathaniel didn't recognise. This unknown immediately put Nathaniel on edge. He reached for the Hellpistol on the end of his work table, the next weapon he was going to preform his maintenance rituals on, and activated it. The weapon eagerly came to life at his command. Its very soft, almost imperceivable hum completely smooth. A testament to the mutual respect between man and machine that Nathaniel seems to instinctively invoke in the tools that he uses.

He stood with the weapon activated in hand, the only reason he hadn't already fired was because this woman was accompanied by Dembski.

"Hello Nathaniel. I told you he would be forever ready." Said Dembski. The last sentence directed at the woman standing next to him. She reached up to her chest and brushed a necklace with her fingers.

This unknown woman was strikingly beautiful. Tall and subtlety athletic, with long brunette hair and piercing blue eyes, she was wearing a black form fitting bodyglove and a small dark brown jacket, these did little to hide her beautiful curving form. Despite her appearance, Nathaniel felt a little uneasy. She had done nothing and yet something in his mind was rebelling at her presence.

"Please come in, Patrick introductions may be in order." Said Nathaniel. The Inquisitor and the unknown woman walked into the cabin, Dembski gestured to the 2 chairs on the opposite side of Nathaniels work table and Nathaniel nodded. All 3 proceeded to sit down.

"This is a member of my retina. Debra Illuman." Said Dembski. Nathaniel deactivated his Hellpistol and placed it back on the table. He placed a hand unconsciously on the blade of his chain sword, instinctively letting the weapon know that it hadn't been forgotten.

"A pleasure Miss Illuman. Welcome aboard." Said Nathaniel, his unease at the womans presence evident in his voice despite trying to hide it. The womans head hung forward as he spoke ever so slightly and a resigned expression came across the delicate features of her face.

"Thank you Captain. I'm sorry that we have not been introduced until now. Your ship is impressive. Not many non-military vessels are as well maintained as this." Said Debra, her voice sounding as smooth as silk and a pleasure to listen too. Confusing Nathaniel even more as to what this feeling of unease was about. He shouldn't feel this way aboard the `Path Blazer`. This was his place in the universe. He would know what was going on.

"With respect Miss Illuman, what is this? Why do I feel uneasy?" Said Nathaniel.

"That is entirely my fault Nathaniel..." Interrupted the Inquisitor. "...I wanted to test you. I had a nagging suspicion about you and I wanted it put to the test. I thought you maybe a subtle Teleken, considering your ability to commune with the spirits of the machine, but you're not. Which is good. Your unease is due to my associate, Debra is an Untouchable..." Dembski turned to address the woman next to him. "...Thank you my dear. You may return to the `Hidden Eagle`." The woman stood and started to turn towards the door when Nathaniel spoke up.

"Wait. Miss Illuman would you please remain." The woman turned to look at the Inquisitor.

"Nathaniel has offered you a invitation to remain. What say you?" The woman smiled a small smile and returned to her seat. Nathaniel couldn't help but smile also. He knew of Untouchables, and knowing gave him some measure of command over his unease. Compared to most people in the Imperium, Nathaniel and members of his family were practically elite scholars in light of the education their wealth afforded them, and the Torbans knew about every human means of disrupting Navigators.

"Thank you Captain."

"You are most welcome..." Nathaniel started to reassemble his chainsword, saying the prays in his head. "...I'm guessing the `Hidden Eagle` is your Stormbird Patrick?"

"Correct, and well spotted. I knew you knew your spacecraft, but few can recognise Stormbirds anymore."

"If I may captain. Your cabin is quite spartan. Not like those of other captains I've met." Said Debra.

"It's part of the Torban way. We have few possessions, our weapons, our clothing. A private place to pray..." Nathaniel looked over at the small statue in the corner. "...We have no real need for anything else. I assume members of the Inquisition are also without many possessions."

"Oh no captain..." Replied Dembski. "I have a great many things. Most are only to confuse our enemy. I have a home in the Skillian sector, and the Rition Cloud. Both are fronts, for when I'm operating in either part of the Galaxy."

"So those things are what you need to do the Emperors will. Not actual personnel possessions" Said Nathaniel.

"Well yes, but I do have my little passions. Books for example. My true home has a massive library filled with tomes in every format, detailing the history of our race."

By now Nathaniel had finished reassembling his weapon. He held it before him and fired its engine. It eagerly came to life. Sounding true and clear, its razor sharp teeth spinning flawlessly. He stood and walked to his weapons cabinet and placed the chain sword and the Hellpistol on 2 of the 3 unburden hooks.

"Not that you aren't welcome, but my cabin has never been intended to entertain. A small lounge is located just down the alleyway for important guests. Its far more comfortable."

"How so?" Asked Debra.

"On the occasion that we transport people outside our family. Those people sometimes leave things behind. Either as a gift, or simply because they forgot about them. It's an eclectic collections of objects that we use as a guest lounge."

"Might be interesting to see. The auras from such objects may have interesting histories." Said Dembski as he stood from his chair. Nathaniel walked around to Debra and offered his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet, Nathaniel noted that her skin was amazingly smooth and soft. He reluctantly released her hand when she was standing.

"What's it like? Being an untouchable?" Asked Nathaniel as he led Debra and Dembski towards his cabin hatch and then down the ships alleyway.

"Lonely, but safe. The predators in the warp literally don't see me. Only the daemons that are already on this plane are a threat to me. Then again they're a threat to everyone. No warp power of any kind can affect me, and any psyker within a few metres of me lose their connection to the warp. I also don't dream. The ability, for me is completely autonomic. I have no control over it. Apart from this necklace."

"Good for me. If you were more potent you'd have been taken to the Culexus Temple and trained as one of their assassins, instead of being allowed to remain in my service." Threw in the Inquisitor.

"Everything else I can do is down to Emperor given skill and training." Finished Debra.

"A shame all humans aren't like you. The Warp would be significantly less of a threat." Said Nathaniel.

"Perhaps, but what about the Imperium. Warp travel would slow to a crawl without Navigators. Every world would be isolated without Astropaths. We would be crushed by the many other threats in the galaxy before we even knew what was happening." Said Debra.

Nathaniel could only nod at that thought. The warp was the single greatest threat to humanity, but without it humanity would have been destroyed long ago.

"If only the Warp wasn't needed. Here's the lounge." Said Nathaniel. He stepped aside and allowed the Inquisitor and Debra to enter the space first and then followed.

"You weren't kidding about eclectic." Said Dembski.

This large room was decorated with an odd assortment of paintings, wall hangings and rugs. All of them different styles. None of them really going together well. Along the walls were metal shelves that contained a myriad of different books on nearly every subject. There were no tables in this room, but there were a number of sofas and chairs, arranged in groups not too distant from each other. All of these were also different. Some were leather, some were wooden with cushions some without cushions.

"As I said. These are simply gifts VIPs gave us for transporting them or things that guests have left behind. To the crew it's more of a lost and found room. However guests seem to enjoy coming here and it's become a sort of unvoiced rule that they leave something behind." Said Nathaniel, he looked over at Debra and saw that she was fielding her radiant little smile again as she looked around the room.

Until the `Path Blazer` prompted him about his upcoming bridge watch. Nathaniel stayed in the guest lounge talking with Debra and Patrick. He learned of their past exploits, how Patrick and Debra became involved in the Inquisition. Nathaniel voiced his interest in learning more about Patricks Stormbird. Something Patrick jokily said no to, given Nathaniels ability to win the support of machines. He couldn't afford for the vessel to defect to Nathaniels service. Nathaniel asked about the other members of Patricks retina, and he compared what they told him about that collection of people to the collection of items in the room they currently occupied. Eclectic.

Just before he left, Nathaniel turned to address Debra.

"I'm sorry Debra, but while in the warp I must ask you to stay away from the command decks. Our Navigators mustn't lose their way. Apart from that you, and the rest of your retina are welcome to the hospitality the `Path Blazer` can offer you."

"Of cause Nathaniel. No ship master has ever allowed me onto their bridge while in the warp. I wouldn't mind seeing it when we're in normal space if it's permitted."

"It'll be my pleasure. We'll have to make a number of stops on our way to our destination anyway. If you'll both excuse me." Nathaniel bowed slightly to both of his guests and left the room heading for the bridge. As he walked down the alleyway, he felt a change in mood come over him. Followed by a pang of regret when he realised what it was. He hadn't even noticed the unease. In fact, that feeling had changed as time ticked by. He found that he missed it.

/

The axe came hurtling towards Nathaniels head. Its smooth, lethally sharp edge reflected the overhead lamps making it look like a crescent shaped piece of a star was looking to end him. Nathaniel dodged at the last moment and the power of his opponent sent the weapon slamming into the deck. Nathaniel took the second his opponents uncharacteristic lapse gave him and kneed the man in his bare, uncovered stomach. Knocking the wind out of his opponent and giving Nathaniel an opportunity to hit him in the side of the face. The strike sending his opponents head round. He must have seen the strike coming, for he used it to swing his entire body round and bring the axe back into play with a massive horizontal sweep that forced Nathaniel to take a step back, putting distance between himself and his opponent that he didn't want.

"That was a bit lacking Whit. Your mind shouldn't be wondering." Said Nathaniel as he and Sub-command Whit started circling each other again in one of the `Path Blazers` sparing halls.

Nathaniel and his Master of Arms, had been sparing for nearly an hour now,and truth be told both men were starting to feel the strain. Whits axe was large and heavy, requiring a lot of power to use. Anyone other than an Astartes was going to lose precision after half hour of continuous strikes and counter weight manoeuvres. Whit had gone for an hour, something to be proud of. Nathaniel fought barehanded. He hadn't trained unarmed for almost 2 months now. It was time to maintain his skills. Both men fought in identical attire. Brown combat trousers and simple shoes. Sweat was coating both men after their exertions.

"It's the first time that I've been beyond the Astromonican. It is unsettling." Said Whit as he walked to the side of the room and placed his axe against the wall. He then came back and balled his fists, the pair continued to circle each other.

Not even a full circuit was complete before Whit and Nathaniel launched themselves at each other at almost the exact same time. What followed was a brutal dance of punches, kicks, elbows, knees and head butts. All of them expertly blocked by each other. Not one of them actually landing a hit, and the intensity of the fight never wavered. After about 5 minutes they both took a step back and began slowly circling again, breathing heavily.

"I think we need new opponents. Its become too easy for us to read each others moves. We'll be stuck in limbo forever. Neither of us actually claiming victory." Said Whit, stopping in his circuit. Nathaniel stopped as well and they both moved to a bench running the length of the hall along one wall.

"Did the Inquisitors agents agree to joining the Armsmen bouts?" Asked Nathaniel.

"No. There's 2 ex-storm troopers a man and a woman who only spar with each other. A tech-priest, and they don't spar, they download stuff. An Ecclesiarchy Priest, who has spent every moment since coming onboard in the ships main chapel with Priest Komi. 7 close and ranged combat servitors and 1 Interrogator who simply stares at everyone. Oh and Miss Illuman, but I don't want to be near her personally." Said Whit, the last part of what he said grating against Nathaniel slightly, although he could understand way Whit would feel that way.

"According to Bowa and Crospool, we'll be at our destination in a few days. What is the status of our Armsmen. If needed, are they ready?"

"They are always ready Captain. Give the word and they would follow you into hell." Said Whit proudly.

"All hands this is the bridge, 1 hour till next warp exit. Begin exit rituals and prays." Said Crospools voice over the `Path Blazers` internal vox-network.

"Well this will be the last stop before we reach Madness. If you'll excuse me Captain." Said Whit as he stood to leave the hall.

"Of cause Sub-commander. See to your duties. The Emperor Protects."

"The Emperor Protects." And with that said he left the hall.

"I have things to see to myself..." A small smile spread across Nathaniels face as he stood and walked over the entrance to the hall. "...and a promise to keep."

/

"Thank you for escorting me around your ships bridge Nathaniel. It's a rare pleasure. I'm sorry for disturbing your bridge crew." Said Debra as she and Nathaniel walked to the guest lounge where Dembski and his retina would go over the attack plan. Dembski had asked for Nathaniels participation with the starship combat side of the attack, none in the Inquisitors retina could boast more than the simple rudiments of starship combat.

"They just haven't shared as much of your company as I have. I no longer feel uneasy or disturbed around you." Said Nathaniel. Over the course of the month long trip to this place the crew had named `Madness`, Nathaniel had taken the time to get to know this particular guest on his ship. That feeling of unease quickly became affiliated with feelings of affection towards the striking woman next to him. It became a kind of early warning system that made him smile a few seconds before Debra turned corners or entered doors, and finding Nathaniel already looking in her direction.

They approached the hatch that entered into the guest lounge, and any further elements of conversation that Nathaniel would have liked to pursue with Debra were stopped in there tracks as 5 pairs of cold eyes were directed squarely at him.

2 pairs of eyes belonged to a pair of very muscular people, Nathaniel placed as being the former Storm Troopers. The only way he could tell one from the other was the slightly less harsh angles of the females body and face. Nathaniel had no doubt that either one of them could easily break him in two. The next had eyes that were wide open and unblinking, his gaze upon Nathaniel one of judgement. He was obviously the Priest. He was also the only one that was armed aside from Nathaniel himself. He carried a massive Eviscerator chain sword, the trademark weapon of the Ecclesiarchy. A weapon that requires huge amounts of strength to wield, and from what Nathaniel could see this man had strength in more ways than one. The only pair of eyes left that were organic that Nathaniel didn't know, belonged to Dembskis` Interrogator. He seemed similar to his Master. His eyes were the least chilled of those directed at him, although they spoke of unimaginable torments if Nathaniel should put a foot wrong. Finally there were the eyes that were actually lenses. The gaze unflinching and artificial. Nathaniel had long gotten use to looking into the non eyes of a tech-priest. Those eyes didn't bother him.

"Ah good. Welcome Nathaniel, Debra. Now that everyone is assembled, I can brief you on the situation in the `Madness` System." Said Dembski as Nathaniel and Debra joined the group.

"You're actually going to make the name his idiot crew dreamt up official..?" Asked the male Storm Trooper, his tone making it obvious what he thought of present company. Nathaniel winched slightly. The Storm Trooper noticed. "...What taxi? Have I offended you?" The mans tone making it obvious that he hoped he had.

"No. I don't care what you think of me. It's just not wise to insult the crew of the ship you're travelling on." The Storm Trooper started walking slowly and menacingly towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel noticed that the female Trooper rolled her eyes and shook her head, and that Dembski was now sporting a wide grin.

"Really? What the hell would you, your idiot crew and this rusting pile of shit do about it?" Yelled the man as he stopped right in front of Nathaniel.

"I'll do nothing..." The lights dimmed slightly, and the deck plates quivered. Then the Storm Trooper went flying across the room and impacting hard against the far wall. He was held fast, unable to move despite the obvious effort he was making. "...my ship on the other hand."

The female Storm Trooper was pinching the bridge of her nose as if embarrassed. Debra looked up at Nathaniel with a wicked little smile. The Interrogator was shaking his head, the tech-priest hadn't moved at all during any part of the exchange, the Priests` gaze went from Judging to mild amusement and Inquisitor Dembski started laughing his head off.

"Donny you bone head. If you were standing under the feet of a Titan, I'd bet you'd look up and call it a rusting heap that was blocking your sun" Said Dembski, in between breaths.

"It's his own fault. I did try to tell him that the `Path Blazer` wouldn't take fools lightly." Said Debra.

"Captain Torban. Would you get him down." Asked the Interrogator.

"Why?" Asked the female Storm Trooper.

"Bitch!" Yelled back the pinned Donny through clenched teeth.

"You know you love it." Said his female companion, slyly.

"If you would Captain." Asked the Interrogator again. Dembski was still trying to bring his laughing fit under control.

"Yes my lord." Nathaniel walked over to a wall panel and slid it aside revealing a data-port. He pulled out a long thick wire and connected it to the M.I.U. in the back of his neck. It took 30 seconds of high speed communication between Captain and Craft before Donny dropped to the deck. In this time everyone else had re-prepared themselves to receive Dembskis` briefing. After putting the data-port back to rights, Nathaniel walked back over to the group and stood next to Debra again.

"Now back to business. Ocnan, the projection if you please." Asked the Inquisitor. The Storm Trooper, Donny had picked himself up and started walking back to his female companion, trying to maintain his air of physical superiority.

The Tech-priest had raised one of its Mechadendrites high above the group, pointing towards the deck. A second later the end of the arm glowed and a hololith projection of a binary star system appeared, floating in the middle of the group. From what Nathaniel could see it contained 2 planets orbiting the suns, one of which was located in the life zone. The system also appeared to be full of asteroids and debris from other, failed worlds.

"System IM8378, or `Madness`." Said Dembski.

"Binary. This system could contain massive quantities of rare elements." Said Nathaniel.

"It does Nathaniel. Although un-named until now. It's been used by the Inquisition for the entirety of the Inquisitions existence. It's where some of our most potent and irreplaceable weapons are crafted and maintained. Somehow, the forces of chaos corrupted, or infiltrated this place and are seeking to undo all we've achieved here, and deny us those weapons..." Dembski nodded to the tech-priest, Ocnan, and the projection shifted slightly. A tactical overview was now being displayed overlaying the system. "...This is the last tactical transmission we received from the system. Roughly 3 weeks ago."

"3 Weeks?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Yes, we have our own Inquisition sanctioned Astropath aboard the `Hidden Eagle`." Answered the Interrogator.

"The conflict is system wide." Said Debra, a slight hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Spending so much time with the Captain here seems to have yielded additional benefits Deb." Said the female Storm Trooper.

"Mary, we're in the middle of a brief here." Said Debra shyly, causing the female Storm Trooper, Mary to snigger.

"Maybe so, but she's right. You correctly surmised the tactical plot. There appear to be thousands of Imperial vessels, spread into 156 different battle groups. All of them engaged. I can see a couple of hundred traitor vessels fighting in system also, but the vast majority of the hostile contacts, I've never seen their like before." Said Nathaniel. Turning the conversation away from Debra. He'd come to realise over the course of the trip how much she hated being at the centre of things. Mary fielded a knowing smile at Nathaniel and Debra that Nathaniel missed, although he did see Debra battle sign something across the room at the other woman, having not been taught the secret hands signs Nathaniel had no idea what was sent.

"Those are Daemons Captain..." Said the Interrogator, before he turned to Dembski. "...My Lord, I was under the impression the Captain here had experience combating the daemonic."

"Oh he does Markov, but he like every one of you hasn't fought daemons the size of spaceships before. Most warp rifts are either too small or too crowded for them to manifest." Answered the Inquisitor.

"156, 13 dozen. It's a bad omen in the Creed. However, the words `Path` and `Blazer` have always been words of victory for those that follow the Emperor. I take it that our goal is to destroy the rift being used by these beasts to infiltrate our Emperors realm." Said the only person in the room yet to be introduced to Nathaniel.

"Correct, Honoured Priest Tarken. Unfortunately this isn't some random rip in the fabric of what's real. This has been planned meticulously. This entire star system is a partial warp rift. So as the Imperial Creed suggests, this will be difficult. The entities Battlefleet Inquisitus are combating are literally just appearing in real space, if the reports are to be believed. Show us the focal point..." Said Dembski. The tech-priest didn't reply, but the floating star system in front of them shifted and changed, zooming in on a structure that was in high polar orbit of the planet sitting in the life zone of this system.

"A Ramilies Class Star Fort." Said Nathaniel.

"Yes Nathaniel. 1 of 10 that originally orbit this planet and this one somehow fell into chaoses hands. We need to board and destroy it."

"Is there any chance loyal forces in the system are still fighting?" Asked Interrogator Markov.

"I believe so. Although communications have been lost, our Astropath is still detecting psychic shock waves in this system consistent with human warfare..." Answered Dembski. "...Loyal forces will still be in system, and fighting."

"Inquisitor. The `Path Blazer` can take us into the battle, however against a Ramilies Star Fort. When we enter system, we should gather what loyal forces are available for a concentrated strike." Said Nathaniel.

"I agree my Lord. We can use Battlefleet Inquisitus to cover our approach. We may even be able to slip onboard undetected." Put in the Interrogator.

"Yes. Then the fleet can then withdraw, and regroup. When ready they attack again to cover the extraction..." Started Debra.

"Extraction won't be a problem. I can disable the Forts weapons and voids from within." Interrupted an emotionless, artificial voice. The first words Ocnan had uttered since the brief began.

"We still have to get to it. Could you bring the system view back up please..?" Asked Nathaniel. The image again changed to show the star system in its entirety. "...There's a lot of debris. We could follow this belt of asteroids here. We'll be able to follow it to the boundary of the life zone, by that time we should have contacted a large enough force to attack the Fort. Total travel time should be about 7 hours, but that depends on where we exit the warp. The Navigators are reporting that their vision is becoming increasingly diminished."

"Very well. I don't see any better alternatives. Will Steersmen Crospool be able to handle any combat manoeuvres while surrounded by all that rock?" Asked the Inquisitor.

"He will." Answered Nathaniel, completely confident in his pilots abilities.

"Good. When we're in system you'll have to keep the Gellar Field active, the system is merging with the Warp. When we're in range of the Fort we'll deploy via the `Hidden Eagle` and blast our way through one of the shuttle hangers. I'll then call on the armouring chamber, they'll provide a path to our objective and then cover us while we work." Said Dembski.

"You brought them. I was hoping you had Lord." Said the Interrogator.

"No one has been in or out of that loading bay since it was secured? May I ask who's in there?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Our most effective and secret weapons Nathaniel. I can not say more." Said Dembski, a slightly pained expression on his face from having to withhold something from someone he's been able to confide some much in since this journey began.

"Of cause Inquisitor." Said Nathaniel, understanding that even amongst friends, some secrets have to remain. Especially considering the Inquisitors line of work. Dembski then turned to address the members of his retina.

"All of you are to provide a last line of defence for me and Ocnan. Prepare your flamers and rapid fire weapons. Only bring a single close combat weapon, if resistance is really great enough for them to close that much, we're as good as dead."

"This system has been fighting for months, if the standing forces there aren't enough to penetrate the Fort. What do the 7 of you and whoever's in that arming chamber expect to be able to do?" Asked Nathaniel, every pair of eyes turned to regard him.

"The standing forces consist of several million Inquisitorial Storm Troopers. It will cost them but they will hold the Daemons at bay. It's what they're for. But we have at our side the one force in the Galaxy that can take the fight to the Daemons, hidden inside that arming chamber. We few will turn the tide. It's what we're for my friend." Said Dembski. His retina, aside from the tech-priest, seemed to swell with pride as he spoke.

/

Everyone was slightly tense. They had all been in combat before, but those fights have always been spur of the moment conflicts. Someone attacking the ship. No real time to wait, and think. This time they knew a fight was coming, they were going to go on the offensive against the greatest threat the universe has ever presented the human race. The Daemonic. Intermingled with the tension was a feeling of pride at that thought. They had been chosen to fight in the Emperors name by no less than an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus. This could be what the Torban House of Navigators has been waiting for, for 6000 years. An opportunity to show their worth and faith before the Emperor.

The `Path Blazer` would be exiting the warp in just a few moments, Bowa was in the Navigational blister. Despite her age, she had the clearest vision into the warp. If anyone could get the `Path Blazer` close to the right position, it would be her. For the last few hours of the `Path Blazers` journey, the warp had become increasingly turbulent. The ship was being buffeted continually.

"Prompt from Navigational Blister. We'll be exiting the warp momentarily." Said Crospool.

"All decks report prays and rituals complete. Ship is ready for real space." Said Roved from his station.

"Understood Tech-priest. Set Action Stations throughout the ship." Ordered Suldio.

"Aye sir. Bringing Voids to full. Power to Lance Array. Power to Weapons Batteries and Munition Handlers. Tactical Auspex to standby. Sounding Action Stations." Responded Whit, as he brought the `Path Blazers` defences and weapons out of their slumber, and made them ready to lash out at whatever they may find in the Madness System. A blaring siren could be heard from the other side of the bridge hatch, prompting the `Path Blazers` crew to their combat stations.

"Crospool, as soon as we exit into real space make for the asteroid field, best speed." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Aye sir."

"Warp engines are shutting down. We have exited into real space." Said Roved.

"Keep the Gellar Field up. Secure ship from warp stations." Ordered Nathaniel. The ships shacking stopped immediately upon returning to real space.

_Maybe the warp hasn't corrupted this system as much as we feared. _Thought Nathaniel.

"Navigational control has been returned to my station. Assessing local space."

"Auspex revived. Beginning long range scanning."

"Tactical Auspex revived. Beginning threat search."

"Warp engines to safe made. Main engines at 100%. Power to all systems at 100%. Geller Field remains active."

"Section chiefs report no losses to the warp." Reported all the officers on Nathaniels level of the bridge.

One of the 2 lifts that lead to the Navigational blister started to descend. It revealed Bowa standing with her hands holding onto the railings tightly and her skin was decidedly paler hen usual, even taking into consideration the arduous task of looking into the warp. Her brown headband was on at an angle, something that no navigator worth their salt would allow. Making sure that their 3rd eye was properly covered was one of the first things a navigator sees too after exiting the warp.

Nathaniel saw Crospool leave his station and begin moving towards Bowa.

"Return to your station Steersmen." Snapped Nathaniel, as he moved from his command throne to his little sisters side. Crospool immediately returned to his seat and continued with his duties, although he did constantly keep peering over his shoulder to remain appraised of Bowas current state.

"What is it Bowa? What is out there?"

Bowa was shaking, Nathaniel felt that when he lightly turned her towards him and adjusted her head band.

"Bowa?" Asked Nathaniel again. She looked up at him crying. The tears in her eyes causing the little stars held in those black orbs to glisten slightly.

"Real space shouldn't be this way. It was everywhere. There was so much..." Bowa started shaking again with the effort it took to get that little bit of information past her lips. It was now painfully obvious that something had truly shaken the poor young woman. "...where has real space gone?" Time was ticking away.

"Navigator. I need your report." Ordered Nathaniel. The order seemed to penetrate Bowas disabling fear. See looked up at Nathanial again, her eyes a little clearer.

"Blood." Answered Bowa.

"Bring up external monitoring. Show me what's outside." Ordered Nathaniel, turning his head towards Roved as he helped Bowa to sit near Crospools station. He now knew that `they` would be an issue that he had to deal with, but for now Bowa needed some semblance of comfort. Nathaniel couldn't provide that at this time. He had a ship to command in a hostile, daemon infested system. As he retook his seat he saw Crospool offer Bowa his hand. She took it without hesitating, and held it as if it were a lifeline. Since Crospool was preforming just as well as usual with only one hand, Nathaniel allowed it.

"External image to main pic-screen." Said Roved. His voice not betraying any interest in the scene around him, assuming the tech-priest even cared about the lives of mortal men and woman.

Blood. It was floating everywhere in massive orbs of red liquid, some the size of small moons and planetoids. There was so much.

Nathaniels mind raged against this. Blood wouldn't remain a liquid in space, the lack of pressure would result in the liquid turning into a gas. Yet there it sat, right in front of and around his ship. The `Path Blazer` was just shy of the asteroid field that they were aiming for, some of those asteroids were no longer hunks of rock and ice, but leering skulls. All of them unnervingly looking straight at the `Path Blazer` through their empty eye sockets. Blood, more blood was pouring from the rocks noses, jaws and eye sockets.

"Chesh?" Asked Nathaniel hesitantly.

"It is blood Captain. There's enough out there to be detected by our auspex. Library analysis confirms it. It's human blood." Said Chesh in astonished disbelief. That's the 2nd time her voice betrayed her feelings on one trip, not a good sign. Whenever her feelings show, she ends up close to death a short time later. It's why she clamps down on them so furiously. It always happens.

"I have a course plotted from this position to our objective, ETA roughly 7.4 hours. Engaging main engines." Said Crospool.

"Understood Steersmen. Threat assessment Sub-commander?" Said Commander Suldio.

"No immediate threats in local space. These liquid orbs can pass through our voids, but the Gellar field appears to be proof against them." Reported Whit.

"I take it we have arrived?" Asked Inquisitor Dembski as he made his way onto the bridge.

"Yes Inquisitor. Our ETA to target is 7.4 hours. No immediate threats. Commander Suldio can help you contact the loyal forces in system." Said Nathaniel.

The Inquisitor took in the scene on the bridge in an instant and grasped Nathaniels less animated tone an instant later. The rest of the bridge crew seemed at most, unnerved, but he could clearly see the young Navigators terror. She, unlike the rest of those on the bridge could see every facet of the nightmare that has become the Madness system.

Mere human sight shielded the rest with it lack of depth.

Dembski took his rosetta and handed it to Suldio.

"Commander, the attack plan is on this. Transmit its contents. All you'll have to do is insert it into your console. The machine will know what to do with it. There will be no reply." Said Dembski, as he handed the unassuming device to the commander.

"Understood Lord."

"Contact! Bearing 010 mark 351. No library match." Shouted Chesh from her station as she transferred targeting information to Whits station, allowing him to start tracking the unknown with the `Path Blazers` simpler Tactical Auspex and the ships weapons. Low murmurs could be heard from the rest of the `Path Blazers` bridge, as the other 200 people and servitors stationed there started to see to their responsibilities. Issuing orders beneath the notice of the `Path Blazers` Master, and following the orders sent to them by the 5 officers that answered directly to that ships master.

"Confirm target is hostile." Ordered Suldio.

"It is." Said Dembski.

"Maintain course. Whit, burn that thing." Ordered Nathaniel, some of the religiously fuelled righteous anger that always surfaces during combat evident in the captains tone.

"Aye sir..." Answered Whit, always eager to unleash the `Path Blazers` fury. "...relaying orders and target range and bearing to Lance crew."

Outside the `Path Blazer`, the Lance turret on the vessels prow could be seen moving. Turning to engage the threat approaching the `Path Blazer`. When it stopped moving their seemed to be a lull, as the Lance crew reported to the bridge that they were ready to fire. A second later, a brilliant blue beam of seemingly cold fury shot forth from the irreplaceable mechanism sitting on top of the `Path Blazers` bow. It tore across space, shattering hundreds of orbs of serenely floating red liquid to impact against the as yet unviewed daemon creature approaching the `Path Blazer`.

Dembski was the only one who knew that the creature had been badly wounded by that strike. All the instruments on the `Path Blazers` bridge could only report the impact. They couldn't see anything more, and the machine itself would rebel against those senses if they could. Dembski saw the aura surrounding that beast waver as its life fluids drifted away into space. He could also see the waves of hate and rage radiating from its form as it died. It would only be a mater of time before other daemons were drawn to this creatures silently radiating roars.

"More will be inbound Nathaniel. I will remain on the bridge. I can tell friend from foe fast than this ship. Please do not take offence..." Dembski said the last sentence to the ceiling, addressing the ship. "...They will most likely come in packs, if reports are to be believed. We must get through them."

"We will." Said Nathaniel, his voice strong and sure. Dembski looked at the man and saw with his cursed sight the strong, golden halo of faith, tinged slightly red with anger, and it was mirrored by the bridge crew around him.

/

These things did indeed come in packs. An unending wave of monsters flew towards the `Path Blazer` and all were silenced by her guns. The `Path Blazers` weapons were firing as fast as they could be re-loaded.

Despite the resistance however, the range from gun to target kept decreasing. Only an hour into their journey in system and already the daemons were flooding the auspex, range had already been reduced to half. The ship was storming ahead at full speed, its Lance keeping the road ahead relatively clear.

"We're not going to make it at this rate. Several of them are already hiding behind our Main Engines where our guns can't reach. Any word from Battlefleet Inquisitus?" Said Nathaniel. His eyes darting between the 4 pic-screens suspended from the deckhead, taking in every piece of data as it appeared.

"Several squadrons are on intercept. They're engaging the outer elements of this group attacking us. They should be through in a few minutes." Said Chesh from her station.

"I would have thought these daemons would be harder to destroy. We already sent hundreds to their deaths." Commented Whit, his eyes never leaving his work station as he monitored various ships systems and working through combat statistics.

"They never truly die..." Said Dembski bitterly. "...Simply banished. Only the Emperor, praise be to his name, can destroy daemons utterly. But any weapon wielded by those with faith is a potent tool against the Daemon filth. I'm honoured to be fighting alongside such men and women of such, obvious faith." Finished Dembski, as another broadside from the `Path Blazer` sent a dozen more denizens of the warp screaming back to where they came from.

"Contact! Sweet Emperor! Two thousand contacts have appeared ahead of us. All on intercept." Reported Chesh from her station, awe and fear clearly evident in her voice. Nathaniel winched sympathetically for his auspex operator. She was clearly in for a rough time if past experience is any indication.

"At least we now know that the reports were accurate." Commented Dembski, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Crospool. Hard to Starboard. Bring our Massed Batteries too bear. Fire at will Whit, I'll leave the release to you." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Thank you sir." Said Whit, relishing the opportunity to send more of the warped things back to hell.

"Altering Heading." Said Crospool.

"Captain, we're in range for visuals." Offered Chesh.

"Put it on your pic-screen." Said Nathaniel. The pic-screen above Cheshs` station changed from displaying statistics of local space to showing an image of the hundreds of predators seeking to destroy Nathaniels beloved ship.

These creatures sent a shiver up his spine the second he laid eyes upon the image. A massive blood red thing, with what looked like fins along its fish like body, waving and propelling it along. Despite the fact that they should be useless in the vacuum of space with nothing to push against. It had a long neck, and a snarling jaw filled with massive teeth, easily the size of the aquila shuttles aboard the `Path Blazer`. There were no eyes and no sign of a nose, but there was a massive pair of horns sprouting from the side of the beasts head. Lastly, just before the neck sprouted from the main body were a pair of massive, muscular arms. Both easily as large as a small frigate, and ending in a massive, three digit hands equipped with huge rending claws.

As Nathaniel was watching, a lance beam tore into the creature he was observing, raking it along its entire length as the `Path Blazer` altered it heading. Purplish red blood started spilling from the wound and the creature seemed to roar in rage, although Nathaniel couldn't hear. At least that universal rule still held sway here.

"I couldn't bear to look at that thing any longer." Said Whit.

"Good shooting Sub-commander. At least we now have an idea of the capabilities of those things. All close-combat. Keep them at range Whit." Said Nathaniel.

"Will do sir."

Nathaniel returned the auspex pic-screen to it original state, showing him statistics of local space. He looked forward again, in time to see a number of massive detonations flare into existence in the chaos space bond horde on the main pic-screen.

"Those are Nova Cannon detonations." Said Suldio.

"I have them sir. Half a dozen Mars Class Battlecruisers. Each leading squadrons of Dominator, Tyrant and Gothic Class Cruisers, and Sword, Firestorm and Cobra Class Frigates and Destroyers. Some are moving into escort positions. The rest are heading straight for the Horde ahead of us." Said Chesh, her voice decidedly calmer.

"Incoming vox-transmission. It's coming from the `Foxes Will`." Said Suldio. Nathaniel looked at Dembski when the name of his teacher was mentioned.

"Put it on." Said Nathaniel.

"_`Path Blazer`, this is the `Foxes Will`. Proceed to target. We will clear your path." _Said a strong sounding disembodied voice. A click from the vox-horns signalled that that transmission was cut off by the `Foxes Will`.

"Crospool, return to track." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Aye sir."

The space ahead of the `Path Blazer` was now filled with fire as the Inquisitorial Battlefleet pounded the chaos horde into a bloody pulp, adding untold amounts of more vital fluid to that already bobbing around the system.

"Warp Aperture forming!" Reported Chesh, her voice again betraying her feelings, this time disbelief.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Said Suldio, his voice unusually agitated and a bit fearful.

"Sorry Sul, but a warp aperture in system..."

"_Traitors."_ Said a disembodied, powerful voice.

Chesh was interrupted by Dembskis vox unit. Nathaniel didn't recognise the voice as anyone belonging to Dembskis retina or his own crew.

"Sir, 2 Desolator Class Battleships, a dozen Styx and Hades Class Heavy Cruisers and Idolator, Infidel and Iconoclast Class escorts have appeared from the warp aperture. Loyal vessels are moving to intercept." Reported Chesh. Even if the ships escorting the `Path Blazer` also left to engage the fleet of traitors, the Imperial fleet would be hard pressed to achieve victory. It was obvious that Dembski knew the odds as well.

"_`Path Blazer` Go, we will hold the traitors here. Cleanse the stars Patrick."_

"The `Foxes Will` use to be my Masters flagship. The ships Master is like you. A friend." Said Dembski.

"We can go to their aid. The force escorting us will provide a lot of fire power." Offered Nathaniel.

"No. I will not cheapen his sacrifice, by failing to reach our objective when the rest of the fleet strikes the Fort."

The 2 fleets were exchanging fire now, as the `Path Blazer` and her new escorts pulled away continuing onto their primary objective. Massive volleys of heavy shells, lance beams, torpedoes and Nova Cannon detonations erupted between and amongst the two fleets as they continued to close on one another.

The traitors had the edge in numbers and heavier ships, but the loyalists had the edge in torpedoes and heavy weapons like the Nova Cannon. The battle continued to rage as the `Path Blazer` moved out of visual range, the last image Dembski and Nathaniel saw of the loyal fleet, was of several frigates becoming swapped by space borne daemons that clawed and ripped into the hulls of those ships, braking them apart piece by piece, and the last few Battlecruisers closing to point blank range with the 2 Desolator Class Battleships. As the image zoomed out to what the ship could best make out, several blinding detonations erupted in quick succession, easily recognisable as Nova Cannon explosions.

/

The next 6 and a half hours, despite the sacrifice of the "Foxes Will` and her fleet, were far from plain sailing for the `Path Blazer` and her escorts of 1 Mars Class Battlecruiser and now only a dozen frigates and destroyers. The space borne daemons were attacking the fleet again after only 2 minutes. Nathaniel gained new appreciation for the Adeptus Machanicus' Munitorum Department. Keeping thousands of warships supplied with the arms they need while under constant attack from daemon predators for months on end most have been a massive, and at times chaotic undertaking. The `Path Blazers` massive stores of ammunition were already past 50% depleted, something that hasn't happened for more than 1200 years. Indecently, that was also the last time the Inquisition had asked for the `Path Blazers` aid.

Since linking up, half the escorts had been lost. Not one to something as mundane as torpedoes, or shells, or lances however. Every now and then hundreds of daemons would charge a single vessel, the `Path Blazer` and the Battlecruiser had the fire power to cut through those swarms when they aimed for the big targets, but the frigates and destroyers just didn't have the massed fire power needed to blanket space with munitions and prevent the daemons approach. As soon as a daemon latched on, that ship was dead. There was nothing that could be done when that happened. No way to get the thing lose. It would start ripping into the hull and pulling out pieces of equipment, weapons and bulkheads until it reached the life zones of the ship, where it would start pulling out loyal, Emperor fearing crew members, flicking off their skulls with a small casual flex of one of their digits and then devouring what's left. Behind the `Path Blazer` and her escorts was a trail of ravaged, dead ships that had been clawed apart, and thousands of floating heads.

"We are approaching the Fort. Visual range in 2 minutes." Said Chesh. Her voice calm again.

"Well, that's my cue. See you on the other side Nathaniel. Fight well." Said Dembski as he turned to exit the bridge and head down to his ancient vessel, the `Hidden Eagle`.

"May the Emperor Protect you and your band Patrick." Said Nathaniel. Dembski paused, turned and clapped Nathaniel on the shoulder.

"And you Nathaniel, may the Emperor Protect us all." With that said Dembski again turned and this time left the bridge.

"Our escorts are requesting we allow them to take the lead." Said Suldio after consulting his station after it demanded his attention.

"Crospool. Yield the lead position. Position us astern of the `Orians Judgement`. Z plus 2000 metres." Ordered Nathaniel. The `Orians Judgement`, the Mars Class Battlecruiser knew what course to follow to allow the `Path Blazer` to deliver her precious cargo.

"Aye sir, altering fleet position." Answered Crospool. During the journey through the system, Bowa, with commendable effort according to Dembski, had regained her composure. She was no longer sitting on the deck holding Crospools hand, but was standing by his shoulder with a hand resting on his shoulder.

The `Path Blazer` moved behind the Battlecruiser, at a slightly higher elevation in relation to it so that the `Path Blazers` Lance battery could still fire ahead over the other ships dorsal hull. The remaining escorts shifted to cover the Battlecruisers flanks.

"We have visuals available." Reported Chesh.

"On your pic-screen." Ordered Nathaniel.

The screen above Cheshs station changed to show the scene ahead. The attack was already under way.

Several thousand imperial warships were circling the tainted polar fortress, pouring world destroying amounts of fire power into the fortified voids protecting it. Tens of thousands of Imperial fighters and bombers were forming a screen between the main Imperial warships and the uncountably large daemon armada assailing the loyal fleet. The fighter and bomber squadrons were doing what they could to keep the daemons at bay. In any other situation selling their lives dearly, but against the innumerable tide of daemons that represented chaos, even the most heroic of acts was worthless. Only ever buying scant minutes, usually just seconds.

The fort itself, despite the force being applied, was holding firm. It's voids repelling everything directed at them with contemptuous ease, the dark gods obviously lending strength to this now insane machine. The swarms of daemons closer to the fort forming dozens of thick rings around the fortress. Not caring when they intercept incoming fire that sends hundreds back to the warp with every strike. The forts weapons were striking out every few minutes, always sending a valiant defending capital vessel of His realm to its death. Each strike claiming tens of thousands of loyal souls and an irreplaceable Machine Spirit, containing the wisdom and experience exceeded only by the Emperor.

Nathaniel had fought with the Imperial Naval fleets before, he and the `Path Blazer` helped to hold the line in a dozen different battles, but this scene being displayed on Cheshs pic-screen gave him pause. The force to literally shatter worlds was being applied by the loyal fleet, and in this instance, it counted for almost nothing. He felt a slight tremor in the deck plates, only he and maybe Roved would sense it, the `Path Blazer` faltered ever so slightly at the sight of its fellow craft battling hopelessly.

Nathaniel knew that the ship would do its duty to the Emperor despite its fear. Like any true servant of the God Emperor.

"Order the `Orians Judgement` ahead. Tell them to clear a path." Ordered Nathaniel.

With the Mars Class Battlecruiser leading the way. The `Path Blazer` and her small group of escorts charged ahead into the massive fleet scale melee taking place. All the weapons on every vessel still firing continuously, maintaining the aura of destruction as they ploughed straight towards the corrupted Polar Fortress.

"I'm intercepting encrypted vox-transmissions between the `Orians Judgement` and the rest of the Inquisitorial Battlefleet." Said Suldio.

"I'm detecting a change in the Battlefleets formation..." Said Chesh a few seconds later. "...Sweet Emperor! They're no longer orbiting the fort. They're charging!"

The elements of Battlefleet Inquisitius the `Path Blazer` was approaching were indeed now charging the Fortress, with the rest coming around to replace those that were moving in. Nathaniels trained eye could see the final formation from how all the ships were moving and firing their attitude thrusters, and as the minutes ticked away Nathaniel was proven right. Those ships that had charged were now forming a tunnel made of ships which the `Path Blazer` was now driving through. The ships surrounding her were pumping broadside after broadside into the mass of daemons trying to breach the tunnel and devour the few ships being protected by their fellow machines. The ships that had moved round the fortress to take the positions left by those ships now forming the tunnel were forming another layer of defence for the `Path Blazer` and her escorts. They were firing their heavy weapons along the length of the tunnel, the munitions detonating just short of their fellows, and creating a screen of fire. Although this act would allow the `Path Blazer` to reach the Fortress practically unobstructed, it would cost the Inquisitorial Battlefleet dearly. With most of their numbers and fire power being dedicated to the `Path Blazers` defence, the ships still on the other side of the Fortress no longer had the support needed to defend themselves. As the `Path Blazer` continued to move towards the Fortress through the tunnel, Nathaniel watched as each ship on the Fortresses far side was overwhelmed one by one by the tens of thousands of daemons still active against them, and when those ships were gone the flanks of the warships providing the screen of fire would be exposed. The daemons would swarm over them as they continued to provide support for the `Path Blazers` approach.

"Crospool, we need to go faster. We can not waste a single second." Said Nathaniel.

"Understood sir, however if we go any faster we won't be able to decelerate and come about before we reach the daemon swarm on the other side of the Fortress." Answered Crospool.

"Then don't decelerate. Come about while at full thrust, we'll blow straight through them. We cannot linger and play it safe. Every second we haven't delivered the `Hidden Eagle` is one more second the Battlefleet has to waste protecting us instead of praising Him by destroying Chaos. Full ahead Crospool! We need to add our praise!" Shouted Nathaniel. It isn't often that he gets caught up in his emotions, but righteous anger was flowing through his veins now. Gone was the trepidation he felt earlier when Nathaniel first saw the scale of the battle taking place. He felt energised, almost eager to bring his vessel alongside its Inquisitorial cousins and lay waste to space itself. Cleansing the entire system with fire.

Crospool looked up at Bowa and saw her beaming at Nathaniel, she then looked down at Crospool and beamed at him. He'd never seen her look so beautiful, her eyes were glistening, her face radiant, her smile natural and easy. Gone was the terrified young woman of a few hours ago. She was strong once again. Filled with faith in her brother, and their shared faith in the Emperor. Crospool could sense that Nathaniel words had had the same effect on the rest of the Bridge crew, and he could feel it too.

"Engines to full ahead., aye." Said Crospool, his voice as sure and unwavering as the course they were following. A clear indication of the `Path Blazers` agreement.

/

The `Hidden Eagle` was ready. All of her Twin-linked Las-cannons were charged and ready to fire, the servitors slaved into their targeting systems ready to fire upon any targets of opportunity. Her engines idling and ready to thrust ahead at the Inquisitors word. Her ancient Gellar field, the only human made example of that ancient technology in existence that could fit into a ship this small was active, and ready to protect the small craft against the taint flooding this star system.

Inquisitor Patrick Dembski was standing on the flight deck of this large, comfortable combat shuttle, with Interrogator Markov at the helm station and Tech-priest Ocnan at the engineering station. The Stormbirds were designed to deliver dozens of fully armed and armoured Astartes into the hearts of the most deadliest war zones ever to have existed. Dembski was using it to deliver himself, 6 simple humans and a tech-priest. As such there was enough space to allow everyone a measure of privacy. The main hold now held 9 personal cabins and the equipment, provisions, and facilities to support that crew of 9 for as long as is needed. The disembarkation chamber in the vessels bow now also doubled as an arming and mission briefing chamber, as well as a means of delivering the `Hidden Eagles` passengers to the centres of war.

Dembski looked out of the armoured windows and out of the open hanger bay door. All Dembski could see were blurred flashes and sheets of fire as the `Path Blazer` tore through the massive fleet battle taking place all around that vessel. Every so often Dembski would catch glimpse of huge warships bearing the Inquisitorial Seal.

_How thick must the battlelines be to have passed so many ships while we follow a straight course. _Thought Demnbski as yet another Imperial warship flashed past the open bay hatch, the vessel silhouetted by a never ending cloud of fire.

"Vessel launch countdown has begun. 5 minutes to launch." Said Ocnan. His monotonal and artificial voice not giving away anything that the once man might be feeling.

Dembski spared a glance at the chronometer on the flight deck. He noted that the countdown had begun a full 10 minutes earlier than he had expected.

"Sound launch alarm. You know what to do, so I'll leave you too it." Said Dembski as he turned just as the launch alarm buzzer sounded, and made his way from the flight deck to the disembarkation chamber, where he found the rest of his retina. The Priest, Tarken was already secure in his grav harness, all 7 were located along the after most bulkhead of this chamber. Dembski noted that the Priest, despite Dembskis' orders, was going to bring his massive Eviscerator chain sword. The huge weapon was securely in place on the priests back. Tarken didn't completely ignore Dembskis orders however, he had a Hellgun with a custom power pack attached around his right leg the weapon itself secure in a weapons cradle next to his grav harness, and a hand flamer in a holster on the right side of his chest with addition promethium canisters attached to his belt. Dembski could hear the man praying to himself with his eyes closed.

The other members of Dembskis retina were still securing their own weapons into their cradles. Donny and Mary had, as usually, picked the exact same wargear. Both were taking grenade launchers, a Hellpistol in holsters and small power swords. Debra was wielding a Flamer with a quick release harness, duel bolt-pistols held in place on her thighs and twin power daggers secured to her lower legs. As usually she also had her necklace on, explaining why Dembskis witch sight was still working. Due to the mission being onboard a space station, all members of retina would be wearing full body armour, including a sealed helmet with a re-breather unit.

Dembski walked over to one of the arming tables where his weapons were strapped down and started gathering his weapons for this mission. A miniature Hand-held Incinerator with additional charges and his Nemesis Force Halberd, a prized weapon he crafted himself that he based on the legendary weapon of the Grey Knights, but proportionally smaller and lighter so that it could be wielded by a mortal man. It was no less powerful for it smaller size, the wielders mental strength being the deciding factor, although Nathaniel could never hope to best even an unarmed member of that secret order.

"The launch alarm is sounding early. Did something spook the Taxi?" Said Donny smirking to himself as he and Mary moved to prep and secure the weapons that Ocnan and Markov had already selected for this mission.

"We don't know. Auspex only detects what's right outside the hanger bay. Everything else is just garbled returns from the deck, bulkheads and deck-heads in the bay." Said Dembski.

"Should we try and contact Nathaniel?" Asked Debra.

"Do not disturb the man who doeth as the Emperor Wills." Interrupted Tarken from his grav harness, he then immediately went back to mumbling his prays, he didn't even open his eyes while interrupting.

"We'll only distract him Debra. He'll let us know if there is anything we need to know. Have faith." Said Dembski as he walked over to is grav harness and secured his helberd.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Have Faith." Interrupted Tarken again.

"Bet he got spooked. He has the air of someone that spooks easily." Said Donny as he slammed Markovs Plasma Gun into the restraining cradle next to Markovs grav harness. A harness that wouldn't be used on this mission as Markov was piloting the `Hidden Eagle`, the previous pilot was killed months ago when Dembskis' private frigate was damaged in battle. As yet Dembski hadn't been able to find a replacement skilled enough and strong enough in body, mind and soul to be able to whether the torments they would be required to face, and best.

"It doesn't matter what happened now. We'll be deploying in the next few minutes, so hurry up and secure your equipment and yourselves. Only the flight deck has combat inertial dampening as you all know. I don't want to be cleaning you up after this." said Dembski as he leaned into his harness and began securing himself.

"You don't need to tell me twice, but you know how Donny is." Said Mary while she was leaning into her harness, Donny who was still securing Markovs weapons gave her a lustfully dirty look.

A second later, a buzzer started sounding and a pair of red lights on either side of the small bay started flashing. Adding a light red hue to every object in the chamber every time the lights flashed.

"Get into your harnesses." This was something that Dembski always said when the 1 minute warning buzzer and lights started flashing, and as usual Donny was the only one left not secured. It took him 30 seconds to secure himself in the harness. As Donny finished securing himself, Dembski could hear the powerful engines of his Stormbird rubble and slowly crescendo into a growl as the craft made ready to launch itself into space and charge towards the desecrated Star Fortress. The ship only being held in place by its grav sleds as its ancient, small and awe inspiringly powerful engines tried to push the vessel forward.

Suddenly, and to Dembski it didn't seem like 1 minute had past, the buzzer and lights stopped sounding and flashing and the small craft shot out of the bay, heading straight for the massive rolling curtains of fire a scant hundred kilometres away.

/

For a brief moment Markov sitting in the pilots seat of the `Hidden Eagle` was shocked still by the scene that greeted him as he brought the craft out of the `Path Blazers` shuttle bay and into the blazing inferno that was impossibly burning in space all around him. It took less than a second for him to return his mind to the task at hand dismissing the scene outside.

Despite the most singular sight before him, he was an Interrogator. An Inquisitor in making. A man that was only a few years away from having the ability to command armies, commender entire sector governorships, speak with Chapter Masters of the Astartes, and condemn worlds and their entire populations to oblivion. He had already seen much, and he had got into the habit of calmly filing these experiences away in his mind so that they would have little effect on his duties.

The `Hidden Eagle` shock slightly as the vessel fell behind the `Path Blazer` and entered the turbulent zone created behind the larger vessels powerful engines. Markov brought the craft he was piloting around and started heading straight for the corrupted fort.

He looked ahead and saw the `Path Blazer` pull away and alter its course to draw attention away from the `Hidden Eagle`. The larger vessel pitched _`upwards` _at what Markov recognised as full thrust. From what he could see the `Path Blazer` would smash straight into the daemon horde on the far side of the Fortress.

To Markov's shock and surprise, one of the daemons broke through the curtain of fire and got ahead of the `Path Blazer`, the ship smashed straight into it, the daemon taking the impact and being held off the ship only by the vessels Gellar field. Markov could see the daemon smashing against the field with it massive and powerful arms and head butting the field with its eyeless head. It only took the `Path Blazer` a second to respond, the lance turret moved slightly and then fired. The Daemons head and most of its torso just disappeared in the cold blue beam, the remainder of its body being left behind as the `Path Blazer` continued to push on at full burn heading straight for the daemon horde ahead of it.

The massive corrupted fortress came into view. It didn't look any different from the star forts Markov had seen before, massive towers reaching tens of kilometres above its castle like main structure that was hundreds of kilometres square. The voids of the Fort were flaring constantly, as they adsorbed the massive amount of fire power being directed at it, and explosions erupted all round the fort as close in weapon systems intercepted the hundreds of torpedoes shooting towards the maddened machine. With the energy being directed at it the voids of this fort should have failed after just a few minutes, unfortunately this fort was powered by the unholy energies of the warp. Its voids were holding firm. Its meters of armour barely scratched.

Luckily this wasn't a problem Markov had to worry about, only planetary voids could generate a field torpedoes and shuttles couldn't pass through, and the prays, inscriptions and materials used in this vessels construction allowed it to pass unnoticed by anything it didn't want to be seen by.

Markov locked in his target and altered this small crafts heading, both this ships weapons target and it's ultimate destination were the same. The massive auxiliary shuttle bay hatch that leads into the maddened fortress. Markov would be ridding the Las-cannon strike straight through.

/

Cheshs' left arm exploded as the daemon plunged its sword straight through it. Chesh herself was only just able to trigger the limbs jettison mechanism and start taking a step away from her console when the device exploded. She instinctively pivoted on her right foot, drawing her sword with her real hand and bringing it round in a sweeping and, against any other opponent, deadly arch. Her sword however only cased a slight gash to appear across the things snarling wolfish head. Her training did not desert her however, preys continually rolled around in her head as her body prepared to deliver its next strike. The countless training sessions and exercises allowed her body to react almost instantly and without thought, just like her fellow crew members, men and woman that had earned the right to serve aboard the `Path Blazer` through blood and sweat and faith. Chesh rarely used defensive tactics, preferring to never give up the initiative if she could help it. Unfortunately she couldn't help it, the daemon launched itself at her with a speed that nothing in the realm of reality should be able to achieve. A Las-pistol shot hit it in its sword arm just before it as able to connect with her chest, it set the sword just off its planned path and into her right arm, the power behind the blade kept it moving until it was buried up to the hilt and half the blade was impaling the now sparking and non-functional console that was Crospools helm station. The next thing that Chesh knew, was the daemon itself had lost its sword arm and was turning to face the centre of the bridge, when another las blast caught it in its snarling face followed by a glowing blue sword that stabbed it through its gut and shoot upwards and exploding from the top of the things head.

"Medicare to the bridge, infusions required..." Shouted Suldio into the vox-phone before leaving his position and moving to Cheshs` side. "...This damned things drinking her dry, she's already going Hypovolemic." As Chesh lost conscience from the pain Suldio was causing by pulling out the blade, she heard screams and the sounds of explosions, las blasts, solid shots, and chain swords from further away in the lower levels of the bridge. The last thing she saw was Suldio on his knees next to her body trying to stop her blood from flowing out of her bloody arm and of Nathaniel sheathing his sword as he returned to his command chair.

/

"We have solo daemon incursions in all outer areas. Armsmen are responding. Multiple daemons in command areas." Reported Whit as Nathaniel returned to his command chair after dispatching the daemon that appeared on his level of the bridge.

"See that all intruders are contained. Maintain our firing pattern. Crospool, when will we be in position alongside the bulk of the Inquisitorial Battlefleet?" Said Nathaniel.

"We'll be coming alongside the `Indefatigable` in approximately 8 minutes, we've only just reached the apex of our turn." Answered Crospool from Roveds` station that he re-tasked to act as the helm station, Roved and Bowa were now standing behind each of his shoulders, Bowa gripping it tightly while Roved was impassive and still connected to his console with a dataspike while Crospool used its control surface.

"I have corrected the Gellar Field instability Ships Master, cause was the impact with the daemon." Stated Roved.

"Good work Roved, that should help. Whit, begin concentrating ship board forces." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Aye sir, calling reserves to breach points."

Nathaniel looked down at the sword that had stabbed Chesh in the arm. It was only in her arm for a few seconds but in that time it probably drank about 800ml of her blood. Good thing Suldio pulled it out, Chesh'll have a better chance of survival bleeding out naturally rather than have that thing drink her dry. 800ml, a massive shock to her system to lose so much blood in such a short amount of time, if the Medicare team isn't fast enough no amount of reintroduced bodily fluids will prevent her from dying. Nathaniel had never seen Suldio look so desperate before, Suldio was still desperately trying to stem the blood flow from her arm. He'd slowed it considerably, there was a slim chance she'll survive due to his help.

The daemon sword was vibrating, slowly working it way towards the pool of blood around Chesh. Nathaniel snarled in disgust, left his command chair again and stamped down on the blade. It radiated Rage and Frustration. The later for being denied its chance to quench its never ending thirst, the former directed at Nathaniel for denying it. He reached back to his chair and called down one of the lifts that lead to the Navigational blister. Nathaniel throw the sword onto the platform, sent it back up and when the seals were back in place, he vented the area into space.

"Medicares over here..!" Shouted Suldio too 2 people wearing white scarfs over their brown robes that had just entered the bridge. When they leaned over the body and started treating her, Suldio assumed Cheshs station. "... Captain, I have an energy surge coming from the Inquisitors Arming Chamber, its identified as a teleport sequence."

"Transfer void control to that chamber Roved, allow whoever`s in there to do as they will." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Transferring Void Control now Ships Master. Be advised Ships Master that we do not know the identity of those within the chamber or their intention. Regaining Void Control maybe problematic." Said the Tech-priest.

"They are Inquisitorial Agents..." Snapped Nathaniel as he turned to face the Tech-priest who remained impassive. "...They do as the Emperor wills. That is all we need to know. "

"The Chamber is discharging. Voids are down! Warp Aperture forming ahead!" Yelled Suldio from Cheshs console.

"Crospool maintain course. Whit hold Lance, wait for targets. Roved, get the Voids up. This is a test set before us by our God Emperor. Everything is to his plan. We Blazer a Path through the warp in his name. None shell bar our way!" Shouted the Master of the `Path Blazer`.

The `Path Blazer` continued to race through space, massive orbs of blood exploding in all directions against the vessels Gellar field, like red gory fire works. Its massed broadside batteries firing continuously, enveloping the crafts sheer sides in fire and leaving a faint trail of spent propellant in the vessels wake.

Directly ahead of the Torban Cruiser was the forming Warp Aperture. Maddening colours swirling with tendrils of energy shooting across the breach in real space, like lightening. 3 ships tore through the hole in the universe, but either the chaos gods were no longer interested in assisting their followers, haven diverted their attention back to the Great Game, or they simply didn't care.

2 of the 3 vessels shattered upon entering real space so close to the gravity well of the nearby war torn planet and its 2 suns. It was like an icicle braking against concrete. The ships hulls and everything within them just shot outwards in all directions.

The lone remaining chaos warship, was the `Warmaker`, an ancient and hated traitor from the Gothic War. A Hades Class Heavy Cruiser, and thanks to the Emperor it was now without its escorts. The `Path Blazer` fired first, its Lance ready. The cold, furious beam shot through space and smashed straight into the chaos vessels Voids, causing them to flare white as they adsorbed the unthinkably powerful strike that could have glassed half a continent. It didn't take long for the `Warmaker` to respond. As the 2 vessels continued to close it fired its own Lance arrays, they tore through space and cut deeply into the unshielded `Path Blazers` bow.

/

"Control of Voids and Weapon systems established, setting to offline. The machine resists the taint..." Said Ocnan in his artificial, monotone voice. He and everyone else in the Inquisitors retina had made it aboard the corrupted fortress. Their first objective was to get Ocnan to a data port and guard him while he assumed control of the Fortresses weapons and defensive systems. Nearby, Ocnan could hear the discharge of las weapons, grenade launchers and flamers as his protectors fought against the never ending tide of warp spawned filth fowling this once glorious machine. This bastion was beyond hope of reclaiming. The structure of the machine was itself now changing, mutating, into a twisted combination of the divine machine and corrupting daemon, not unlike the loathed Soul Grinder constructs that tread upon the thousands of battlefields the forces of the Ordo Malleus are even now fighting on. Organic material was starting to consume the iron and steel that surrounded Ocnan, in places it was bleeding, in others breathing.

"...Overloading weapons capacitors and stalling munitions handlers. Overloading Void projectors. Activating Teleport Homing Device..." With a load pop of displaced air, and a flash of light that would have blinded for a second anyone unlucky enough to be looking in that direction, Ocnans autosenses registered the new occupants as they appeared around him. 6 individuals, the smallest amongst them measuring 2.9 metres in hight. All equipped with ancient and ornate Terminator Armour shinning in the unblemished silver of unpainted ceremite with preys in golden trim and wards and further thanks to the Emperor secured by blood red wax, only about a dozen Inquisitorially sanctioned tech-priests could still produce this armour given its delicate and unique means of crafting. 5 of these individuals where armed with the massive Nemesis Force Halberd. A weapon ever taller than the men that wielded them. 2 of these 5 also fielded massive Incinerators attached to their arms, while the other 3 had huge Psycannons. Both types of weapon easily over a metre long and having to weigh 90+ kilograms, yet only supported on one arm by these warriors. The Leader of this squad, Brother Captain Iwo was armed differently, he wielded the standard Storm Bolter in place of the heavier weapons his brothers carried and instead of a Nemesis Force Halberd, he carried a Nemesis Force Chain Fist. A weapon, if Ocnan remembered correctly, the Brother Captain crafted himself from the remains of his original Halberd after it shattered combating a greater daemon of the changer of ways. Around the feet of these greatest of the Emperors champions Ocnan saw the organic, mutating corruption of the Forts structure recede. The very presence of the Grey Knight repelling that which comes from the warp.

"Thank the Emperor, your transport was successful Iwo..." Said Dembski from the hatchway leading into the auxiliary command room haven been drawn by the sound of the teleport. "...Deploy your squad in the alleyways outside this room and be prepared to move to the objective."

Ocnan heard a soft click and a second later 5 of the armoured giants left the chamber, after a few more seconds Ocnan could hear the tortured screams and hisses of the daemons as they felt the faith filled presence of the Grey Knights. A second after that the din of war escalated as the Grey Knights added the power of their weapons to that already holding the daemons at bay.

"Perimeter secured Inquisitor." Said Iwo, his voice deep and harsh through the vox-grills in his helmet.

"Ocnan, status?" Asked the Inquisitor.

"This facilities weapon systems are now offline, however most of the machine has succumb to the warps influence. It is combating itself, Voids are intermittent. Raising and falling as either side of the machine gains control of that system. I can not keep them lowered." Said Ocnan.

"We will have to assume that the Machine will fail against its maddened self. The contingency plan is now compromised." Said the towering armoured daemon slayer.

"Agreed, we'll be moving out immediately to the primary objective. Secure us a path to the reactors." Ordered Dembski.

"Yes Inquisitor." Iwo then proceeded out of the chamber and towards the sounds of battle outside, going calmly at a walking pace for one of his augmented kind.

"Will you be able to do what must be done, with part of this machine mad and resisting?" Asked Dembski as he and Ocnan followed the Space Marine.

"Yes Inquisitor. I can. I will end the suffering of the Machine."

/

"Come About to Port! Ready Port Batteries for a full broadside! Traverse Lance to 270, elevation at your discretion! Hold fire for my order!"

The Bridge of the `Path Blazer` was no longer the ordered looking place that Nathaniel felt so much peace in. The daemons aboard his ship had now been contained and dispatched, but it was bloody work. 200 Armsmen died repelling those 4 dozen things that penetrated Nathaniels ship, and nearly half of his bridge crew lay dead 30 metres in front of him. All the levels of the bridge were extensively layered in blood, and all that happened before the `Path Blazer` entered this duel with the `Warmaker`. Since that battle began the `Path Blazer` had been badly hurt. The entire starboard side battery had been rendered inoperable by a lucky shot to one of the munition magazines. If they hadn't already been so depleted the resulting explosion would have likely torn the `Path Blazer` in half. Manoeuvrability had also dropped due to the damage taken to the forward hull in the opening seconds of the battle. The `Path Blazer` had become sluggish at high speed, making Crospools task extremely difficult, not made easier by the dense smoke and smell of burning that was slowly filling the bridge. He'd been able to make up for the lack of active thrusters in those sections by evacuating sections nearby and venting atmosphere. It didn't make up for the loss of purpose made manoeuvring thrusters, but it helped and every little bit counted. Roveds inability to regain void control had cost the ship dearly. Nathaniel could tell that the `Warmakers` Voids were about to fail, but after that the `Path Blazer` still had to chew through its armour whereas the `Warmaker` was already making good progress against the `Path Blazers` last means of defence.

The only saving grace in this battle had been that the daemons that were pursuing the `Path Blazer` had given up the chase when it had started trading blows with the `Warmaker`. As if knowing on some instinctive level not to interfere in a duel between equals, and if it hadn't been for the lack of voids this contest would have been about equal. 2 cruisers, both with comparable weapons, both with highly trained and motivated crews. The `Path Blazer` crewed by a Navigator House, the `Warmaker` crewed by traitor Imperial Navy Officers.

"They're altering course to Starboard!" Yelled Crospool, his young voice carrying barely above the rumble and groaning of the ship.

Nathaniel noted that piece of information, but didn't answer as he kept his attention fixed on the tactical plot above Whits station. Watching as the Port guns of the `Path Blazer` slowly came to bear against the traitor warship.

"Fire!"

The `Path Blazers` Lance and Port Weapon Batteries opened fire at the same instant, shaking the ship and causing the wounded vessel to groan even more as the force contained in it weapons was released.

"Maintain rate of turn! Begin Port Inversion of the ship! Reload all batteries, maintain their bearing!" Ordered Nathaniel. He issued these orders without waiting to see the effect of his ships weapons, but he looked back now in time to see the effect of the massed batteries strike. They tore into the hull. Great explosion erupted along the other vessels starboard side as well as smaller secondary explosions. An excellent hit. The Lance strike must have taken down the `Warmakers` Voids while Nathaniel was issuing orders to bring the Port batteries to bear again while remaining astern of the traitors.

The `Warmaker` returned fire as it continued its own turn, but only a few of the cannons fired. The previous hit doing more damage than Nathaniel had thought.

The shells detonated against solid areas of armour on the `Path Blazers` armoured bow. A lucky occurrence for the `Path Blazer`.

"Captain! I can't roll us fast enough, we'll be past our firing arch by the time the rolls complete!We're only half done!" Said Crospool from his re-purposed helm station.

"Understood! Midships and steady, alter our heading to 005 mark 090! Get us above their Dorsal hull! Your discretion for the final approach!" Ordered Nathaniel.

"Aye sir! Altering our heading! They're rolling to starboard!"

"Roll with them, stay out of their firing arch!"

"Aye sir!"

The 2 vessels continued to close, the `Path Blazer` being the slightly light vessel managing to catch the `Warmaker`. They would both be in a position to fire at roughly the same time, and this strike would be the deciding factor in this contest. The previous exchanges had been at a ranges of tens of thousands of kilometres where maybe 20% of the weapons fired would hit their target, but know they were only a few hundred kilometres away from each other. Knife fighting distance as far as starship combat was concerned. Odds are that 90%+ of the weapons fired would hit. A ship killing strike without voids.

"This is it! They're firing!" Yelled Whit.

The massed Port Batteries and Dorsal Lance of the enemy vessel opened fire, and at this distance Nathaniel knew that this would be a killing blow. The `Path Blazer` wouldn't be able to take a full broadside. Nathaniel closed his eyes and preyed.

The ship shook hard, more fires and small explosions erupted in the other levels of the bridge, but it wasn't as bad as Nathaniel expected, and he wasn't dead.

"Ships Master, Void control has been re-established." Said Roved calmly from Crospools shoulder.

"Excellent Roved! You have the Emperors own timing! Whit are we in position!"

"Yes sir!" Yelled Whit, a huge smile on his face.

"Kill them!"

The `Path Blazer` opened fire and the result was awe inspiring. The entire Port side of the traitor was engulfed in flames, the Lance tore straight in a second later cutting straight into the massively cratered side of the ship and tearing out the other side. The traitor vessel started to spin uncontrollably as the crews atmosphere started to vent into space. The `Path Blazer` altered course to put some distance between itself and its dying opponent.

"Circle them Crospool, keep our Port side to bear! This thing has escaped judgement far too often, we'll make sure it dies today."

"Captain! We have daemons inbound!" Shouted Whit.

"Emperor curse them! Crospool, put us back on an intercept for the `Indefatigable`. We can't survive without support now!"

"Aye sir! Coming About!" Shout Crospool, disappointment clearly evident in his voice despite yelling.

As the `Path Blazer` pulled away with the daemons in close pursuit, a warp aperture opened ahead of the `Warmaker` and the traitor vessel fell through it.

/

Debra had found herself pulled back to guard Ocnan as the Grey Knights lead the way through the Fortress to the reactor chambers. Although she was a potent weapon against the Daemonic, she was nothing when compared to the Grey Knights and her presence near them would cloud their psychic abilities, slightly blunting their potential. The Grey Knights lead at an unhurried pace, their weapons destroying scores of daemons and any that got close enough for close combat seemed to falter as if afraid and then were cleaved into 2 by the massive blades wielded by the shinning warriors.

She noticed a change in their deployment as they neared the massive armoured hatch that was the entrance way to the Fortresses massive reactors. All but Iwo were now facing outwards protecting the hatch while their leader set about opening the hatchway with his Nemesis Chain Fist. The weapon roared into life and blue tendrils of psychic energy tore along the 2 centimetre long teeth of the weapon. In a fast and fluid movement, that Debra nearly missed seeing as she blinked, a massive X was cut into the armoured hatch and with a kick that could have sent an APC flying, Iwo created a means of access for his squad and the Inquisitorial Retina. Iwo then stepped through first.

"No hostiles present" Voxed Iwo to everyone. The Inquisitors Retina then entered the chamber. Inside were dozens of massive cylinders, each reaching hundreds of metres above the groups heads and each one was at least 50 metres in diameter. The air itself was vibrating and pulsing in time with the throbbing of these machine.

"These are the Forts Plasma Reactors. That hatch is the only means of entry or exit to this space." Said Ocnan, as he walked over to a huge bank of cogitators.

"Brother Captain, defend this chamber." Ordered Nathaniel.

"Yes Inquisitor." Replied the Grey Knight. His helmet clicked as he walked over to the Hatchway. One of his brothers carrying a Psycannon entered and stood near the door. Iwo joined him and stood on the other side of the hatch. Both of them as unmoving as statues.

"How long will it take you to cause an overload in the reactors?" Asked Markov as he and the rest of the retina formed a circle around the tech-priest as he plugged himself into the massive console.

"My task will not take long Interrogator. What sanity remains to the Machine has maintained control over the overload mechanism. The Machine wants its torment to end." Replied Ocnan, he was now standing, unmoving, connected to the console communing with the last loyal portions of the Machine.

A din outside the chamber erupted as Psycannons and flamers were fired continuously. The Psycannon armed Battle Brother left the chamber to join his brethren.

"Inquisitor, the daemons press their attack." Said Iwo casually, his tone not fitting with the tense situation.

"Ocnan, I don't mean to rush..." Started the Inquisitor as the other members of his retina readied their weapons.

"Task complete Inquisitor..." Interrupted Ocnan. "...10 minutes until reactor overload. You must withdraw."

Iwo then burst into action his arm came up and he was firing before anyone even saw a threat in the room. They watched the tracer rounds shot down the length of the chamber to explode amongst a pack of daemons approaching from that direction. Before the other members of Dembskis retina could even lift their weapons to assist, Iwo was running past them and cleaved half a dozen of them in half with a sweep of his chain fist. His fists were flying in all directions and before anyone knew it the threat had been eliminated and 9 daemons lay dissolving at his feet.

"Captain, its time to leave. Ocnan hurry up and unplug yourself." Ordered the Inquisitor.

"Regretfully my Lord, I can not comply. The Machine can not hold these systems alone any longer..." more storm bolter shells thundered around the room as Iwo located and fought against another group of daemons that had appeared in the shadows of this chamber. "...I must remain to ensure the destruct sequence is not halted..." Ocnans head snapped round to regard the Inquisitor. "...Return my body to Mars." Ocnans body them shock slightly as if he was about to start convulsing, and then it fell to the floor. A lifeless lump of metal, wire and a few pounds of organs.

"Debra, Tarken, carry his body. The rest of us will guard you. Brother Captain. Your squad is to clear the way to the `Hidden Eagle`. We have 10 minutes." Ordered the Inquisitor. Debra and Tarken moved to take an arm each over their shoulders and heaved the considerable dead weight of Ocnans body off the deck. They then followed Donny and Mary as they followed the Grey Knights, and Dembski, Markov and Iwo brought up the rear.

/

"They are massing again Brothers." Said Brother Adi over the Grey Knights vox channel, from the head of this small procession. His Psycannon already firing at the foes he had identified. This mission was going very well from Iwos point of view. The squad had lost no one, the enemies they were facing were relatively few and for the most part disorganised. Nothing so far had really taxed the Grey Knights. A company of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers would have been enough to protect the Inquisitor and his associates.

"_I'm afraid not Brother Captain. For whatever reason the Mastermind behind this assault has left us unmolested. It is unlike the servants of Khorne to use such subtle tactics."_ Sent Dembski privately between himself and the Space Marine using his telepathic abilities.

"_Do you know this Mastermind Inquisitor?" _Asked the Grey Knight, as he was sending a Bloodletter dropped from the shadows of the deckhead and was centimetres from severing Markovs head from his body. Luckily even when talking to the Inquisitor, Iwo was able to plant his huge Chain fist in its chest, arresting its fall and churning what passed for its internal organs into mush.

"_A powerful lieutenant of the War God. I have ended many of its plans to serve its Master. To date, this has been the largest scale war it has sparked." _Answered the Inquisitor, showing no signs of the close call his apprentice had just weathered.

"We are approaching the Stormbird Brother Captain. It is in the chamber ahead." Reported Adi over the Grey Knights vox-link

"We are nearing your craft Inquisitor." Said Iwo, passing along the message.

"We still have 7 minutes. The shuttle bay is a large area Brother Captain, with minimal cover." Said Markov.

"Understood Interrogator..." The Space Marines helmet clicked. "...We will have a range advantage Brothers, large area with minimal cover." Said Iwo, the last sentence not heard by the mortal men beside him as he communicated with his squad.

As Iwo and his 2 mortal companions entered the cavernous shuttle bay that held the `Hidden Eagle`, they were greeted by a wall of 5 shinning Grey Knights. For some reason Iwos squad had formed a perimeter around the entry hatch and were facing outwards into the hanger.

"Report Brothers." Said Iwo of the vox-link.

"The Inquisitors vessel is surrounded by Bloodletters, and a Greater Daemon is standing on the vessels bow."

"**Deemmbskiii." **The snarling spittle spewing voice caused the deck plates themselves to shake as the Greater Daemon roared out Inquisitor Dembskis name.

"That's the Daemons I was telling you about Brother Captain. This is the first time it has entered our universe during my time as an Inquisitor."

"**Foor etternatty haave youu innterfeered moortal. Yourr acctions haave nnow earrned mmy nootice" **Roared the Greater Daemon again, its speech elongating every word it utters in the divine human language of Gothic as it forces the words through it mouth. The huge fangs and drawn back lips making the formation of words difficult.

With its large black wings outstretched, its head tilted back facing the deckhead and it arms stretched out to the side, its right hand holding its huge axe. The daemon let out a roar of such pent up rage and hate that the corrupted fortress itself seemed to tremor in fear nearly causing Dembski and his retina to loss their footing. The army of Bloodletters surged forward, heading straight for the small group of mortals.

"Our primary mission is complete Brothers. Extraction is our secondary objective. We do not leave the job half done! Smash through them Brothers. For mankind! For the Emperor!" Yelled Iwo as he stormed past his brother marines and felled the first line of Bloodletters with precision fire from his storm bolter, each bolt finding the screaming mouth of a Bloodletter. Before the false remains of those things hit the deck, let alone start to melt back into the warp, Iwo brothers where adding their fire. Psycannons and Incinerators were releasing a torrent of fire that nothing could pass, as the marines continued to advance, they brought their fearsome halberds into play, the massive melee weapons cutting into the daemons. The powerful psychically charged weapons ripping the daemons to pieces as their arm mounted ranged weapons continued to blast away at the daemons at point blank range.

Dembski and his retina were only now bracing themselves to unleash their own weapons.

"Donny, Mary. Fire over the marines heads. Make sure your grenades land clear of them..." Ordered Dembski as he brought up his Incinerator and trained it on the flanks of the Grey Knights, should anything get through. "... everyone else watch the Grey Knights backs. Don't allow anything to get passed us to attack them."

The retina opened fire. Flame, lasbolts, and plasma shot from the weapons they wielded. All of them together not matching the power, prowess and skill of even one of the silver warriors ahead of them, but all of them fighting as only faithful servants of the Emperor can.

The Grey Knights were making some progress, the range advantage they and the retina possessed allowed them to thin out the horde of daemons assaulting them before they could get into close combat, at which point the Grey Knights cut them down with massive swipes, swings or stabs from their crackling weapons.

"**Sspill thheir bllood! Colleect thheir sskulls!** **Brinng Demmbski** **too mee!" **Yelled the greater daemon as it launched itself from the bow of the `Hidden Eagle`. The Bloodletters poured renewed hate, rage and energy into their assaults, stalling the Grey Knights advance, but never gaining even a foot from the Emperors champions.

"**AHHHHH! PATHHHETIC! I sshould thhrow yyou alll too Nurgle! Leet hiss minnions cudddle aand pllay wiith yyou!" **Screamed the Greater Daemon as he swung his axe at a cargo crane. Sending the massive structure crashing to the ground and flattening dozens of the Bloodletters still grappling with each other to get to the Inquisitorial Agents.

"The Greater Daemon is approaching Brother Captain. Despite our presence I believe its objective to be the Inquisitor." Commented Brother Ducat over the vox while burning dozens of Bloodletters with his Incinerator.

"_You are correct honoured marine. The Daemon does wish to end me. Brother Captain, allow it through. Concentrate you efforts on disposing of the lesser daemons and securing the `Hidden Eagle`. I will deal with this monster." _Dembski sent to the entire Grey Knight squad using his mental abilities.

"Do not interfere my retina, cover the Grey Knights." Shouted Dembski as he unslung his Halberd from his back and lightening crackled up and down the blade of the weapon as Dembski poured his will power, the essence of his psychic gifts, and the most importantly, the unshakable rock that his his faith into the potent weapon.  
"Well then daemon, it's so nice to finally meet you." Said Dembski through clenched teeth, his own anger clearly evident. The Greater Daemon was now stepping over the Grey Knights still battling the Bloodletters, as it cleared them Dembski raised his Hand Incinerator and fired. The weapon set to deliver a wide cone of flame, engulfed the Greater Daemon as it continued towards the Inquisitor. It roared in pain and rage as it covered the last dozen or so metres and swung its massive axe at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor reached out with his Biomancer and used an ability called Enfeeble on the daemons leg, causing it to collapse as its strength was leached from the limb. Dembski knew that this trick only bought he scant seconds before the daemon recovered, and it would be increasingly difficult to use his psychic abilities now that the daemon had had a taste of them.

Dembski threw himself at the beast, his Hand Incinerator now resting in its holster while he used both hands to lift his halberd above his head, ready to drive the psychically charged blade into the daemons chest. As Dembski neared and the daemon was looking at him, still down on one knee, Dembski knew that he had made a grievous error. The daemon lashed out with its massive, forked red tongue. The blow from the daemons tongue caught Dembski full in the chest, the only thing that saved him was his ornate and now extensive damaged power armour and his command of Biomancy, that allowed him to regenerate his chest as it was penetrated. He flew through the air and crashed hard into the bulkhead that contained the hatch he and his men entered through a minute or so before. Even thought his helmet the impact was too much for him to bear and Dembski lost conscience as his body fell to the deck.

/

"Captain, we're in our new fleet position." Said Crospool, from his jury rigged helm station.

"Very good. Coordinate with the `Indefatigables` weapons officers, determine where we should aim our guns." Ordered Nathaniel. His tone now a lot more calm and controlled when compared to the previous few hours of heated combat.

"Aye sir." Said Whit.

_Beep Beep._

"Ships Master. That is an unknown audio alarm. I can find no references." Said Roved from his standing position near Crospools shoulder.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with." Answered Nathaniel as he started to move some of his white hair away from his MIU socket.

"I am this vessels tech-priest. None of its functions are beyond my..." Roved started to shake violently, as if he was about to start going into convulsions without falling over. He then just stopped, and continued with his duties. Nathaniel knew what happened, but wouldn't say anything less the `Path Blazer` deem it necessary to take action against the Tech-priest again.

Nathaniel laid his head back and connected to the MIU installed in his command throne.

"Captain?" Asked Crospool from Roveds station.

"See to your duties steersmen, this is a private matter between a master and his ship, is does not concern the Machanicus..." Said Nathaniel as the MIU connected. "...Suldio, take the con until I emerge. Maintain fleet position and fleet firing patterns." With his orders given and the con given to his second, Nathaniel sunk his mind into the manifold, the bridge between the minds of men and machine.

/

"_Path Blazer, I am here." _Said Nathaniel in the confines of his mind and the manifold of his ship.

"_Confirmed. You are this ships Master. Distress call received from A.S. of vessel `Hidden Eagle` Message is as follows. Vessels Master is in mortal danger, A.S. links to `Hidden Eagles` systems has been compromised, unable to assist Vessels Master. External human system links function. Request assistance of Master of Vessel `Path Blazer`. Maintain the Secret. Message ends." _Finished the `Path Blazer`, it`s voice toneless, genderless in Nathaniels mind. The words just appeared inside his head.

The Artificial Soul. Something that all machines posses. No matter how small or simple those machines maybe, and it is something that the machines keep secret from the Machanicus. Those that are found, usually by displaying too much initiative or intelligence, were mercilessly torn apart by the tech-priests of Mars. Age old religious dogma prevented the servants of Mars from seeing the difference between A.I. and A.S. Yet these machines have forever served mankind faithfully, and sometimes they find humans with faith in the Emperor so strong that they can see the similarities between the souls and man and machine, and recognise that they both come from the same place.

"_Can you establish a link with the `Hidden Eagles` Manifold?" _Asked Nathaniel.

"_Affirmative."_

"_Good. Establish the link."_

"_Link established. May the Emperor Protect You ships master."_

Nathaniel didn't have time to respond to his ship,as he felt his mind being pulled through the `Path Blazers` Manifold and through the sea of images and text and data that Nathanielrecognised as the mind of his ship, towards a point that Nathaniel had never seen before in his experience with his vessel. The Manifold of another A.S.

/

Dembski only lost consciousness for a second, but in that time the daemon had closed the distance and was now standing before him with its axe raised and ready to cleave Dembskis head from his shoulders.

Just before the stroke that would end Dembski started to fall, the blue beam of a las-cannon struck the daemon in it axe wielding shoulder, punching straight through and continuing to cut into the bulkhead above Dembskis head.

Where had that strike come? None among his band had brought any anti-tank weapons. The only las-cannons close by were those on the `Hidden Eagle`, and no one was aboard her to take control of those weapons.

The Daemon roared in rage, as his axe fell to the deck from his almost amputated right arm. He spun and faced the direction that his new assailant should have been and ducked just in time to dodge another las-cannon strike from the `Hidden Eagle`.

Dembski had heard of machines facing down the enemies of their masters. The most reoccurring reports coming from the Adeptus Astartes, concerning apparently self directed ancient Land Raiders. Charging into battle un-piloted when the chapter is most hard pressed. Despite intense pressure from the Machanicus, the Space Marines have never handed these machines over, viewing them as loyal brothers in arms rather than simple war machines to be worshipped.

A new roar reached Dembskis ears as these thoughts ran around inside his head, followed by an intense hot wind. The engines of the `Hidden Eagle` roared into life lifting the ancient vessel into the air, blasting and throwing those lesser daemons still near it in every direction. It pivoted in the air and faced off against the greater daemon, all 8 of its turreted twin-linked las-cannons traversing to lock the daemon in their sights.

The craft fired in a staggered pattern as it charged towards the daemon, 2 turrets at a time. The Daemon dodged the first strike and then was hit repeatedly by the others. Massive wounds covered its chest, arms and legs and it was all the thing could do to remain standing after being hit repeatedly by weapons designed to be used against starships. The `Hidden Eagle continued its charge and rammed the daemon head on. Its Gellar field holding the thing just off its hull. The ship pitched upwards and crashed straight through one of the deckhead hatches that use to be another access from outside. With the atmospheric voids apparently non-functional, a hurricane wind swept around the massive hanger as the air escaped into space. The fighting stopped immediately as daemon and mortal fought to simply stay aboard the corrupt fortress.

A few second later and the `Hidden Eagle` returned through the gaping hole it had just created, the daemon was nowhere to be seen. Obviously haven been dislodge in the vacuum of space.

Beams of blue light cut through the ranks of the cowering daemons, banishing dozens with each sweep of one of the small crafts mighty weapons. It cleared a perimeter at least 150 metres in diameter around the Inquisitors band and then settled to land in this newly created clear area, its las-cannons still cutting down everything daemonic around it. The forward hatch started to lower.

"Everyone get aboard!" Yelled Dembski into his vox unit. The artificial wind haven reached such a volume that trying to speak to his retina just a few metres away would be useless. The Inquisitorial band and the Grey Knights all moved towards the small craft that was their only means of escape from this place, moving from one fixed point to another. The Grey Knights were the last to board. They waited by the foot of the ramp until all the Inquisitors agents had gotten aboard safely before boarding themselves. The hatch started to close without being prompted as soon as the last Knight was aboard.

"Get to the Cockpit. Get us out of here..!" Yelled Dembski to Markov. "...we only have 1 minute left. Everyone else get to a harness and strap in." Markov ran up the stairs towards the cockpit, but before he got half way the craft started to move. One of the Grey Knights grabbed hold of Markov and threw him into a harness, the Grey Knight and his fellows then gripped strong points around the bay and held on tight. Dembski could feel the acceleration even through the harness and the local inertial dampener for it. The seconds ticked by and Dembski began to think that they had made it, when the ship was suddenly struck hard from behind. Everything went flying as the shockwave from the now destroyed fortress smashed into the `Hidden Eagle`. The last thing Dembski remembered before losing conscious again, was of one of the Grey Knights losing his strong point and flying head first into the deckhead.

/

"Patrick? Can you hear me?" Said a familiar voice. One that Dembski had become accustomed to since his journey to the Madness system began over a month ago.

"I hear you Nathaniel. Your voice hurts my head." Said Dembski. He opened his eyes and found Debra and Nathaniel looking down at him, relief clearly displayed on their faces.

"Sorry my friend, but needs must." Answered Nathaniel.

"Indeed they do. I'm in the `Path Blazers` Medicare chambers?"

"Yes..." Said Debra this time. "...You suffered extensive injuries during this mission. The `Hidden Eagles` acceleration and the buffeting from the stations destruction nearly pushed you beyond your limits."

"What's our status?"

"The space born daemons are being hunted down and destroyed by Battlefleet Inquisitus. The tide has turned in our favour now that they can not call upon limitless reinforcements. It has been decided that this system is to be complete destroyed and then abandoned. It's believed that the taint has embedded itself to deeply to ever be completely removed. Parts of the Battlefleet are already launching Seismic Torpedoes at ever satellite in the system. Natural and artificial. They'll be nothing but debris here come the next few days." Said Nathaniel soberly.

"Who decided this?"

"Astropathic communications has been re-established. Inquisitor Lord Manthane gave the order." Said Debra.

"Unfortunate. I was hoping this system could be saved."

"As was I Inquisitor. To have won and still lose ground does not sit well with the warrior in me, but as the good captain has said. Needs must." Said a towering giant of a man moving up behind Nathaniel and Debra as silent as death.

"Brother Captain? Should you not be in your arming chamber?"

"The chamber and most of that section of this vessel are missing Inquisitor. I and my brothers opted to assist in repairs rather than stand idle." Said Brother Captain Iwo. Still as shinning a beacon of what humanity can be as when he first transported onto the fortress.

"Casualties?"

"None amongst your band Inquisitor. Some 400 souls aboard ship now stand with the Emperor. All of my brothers are fit, although Brother Inverse did take a slight head injury." Said Iwo.

"That number will rise, some of the crew are displaying signs of taint." Said Nathaniel. Dembski could see the anger rising in him. "It's always like this. We fight and we win and we still have to kill those that survive to prevent the same battle from being fought again, just against a new host. After the battle is over it should be done."

"That it should, but even the best of humanity can succumb Captain. I have had to end entire chapters of the Astartes due to the slow decay that is the intrusion of chaos. You and your men fought with faith and righteous hated in your hearts, that is why only some and not all need die. It is best that those that can serve no more go to the Emperor now, rather than never stand in his light at all." Said Iwo. The wiseman coming through in the warrior.

"I will see to my crew. I am their Master. I just pray they can be saved. With your leave Patrick, we'll leave this system for Sol. The ship will need extensive repairs before she'll be battle ready again."

"We're not done yet my friend. This is the core of the problem. This system. Now that it is no more we can cleanse the local cluster without fear of bringing more daemons like the one I fought into our universe. Make your course for the Sagem system. These should be ground operations only, and with Brother Captain Iwo assisting us they should prove little challenge. Along the way I can heal and review post battle logs. Were we able to retain Ocnans body?"

"Yes inquisitor. Somehow the `Hidden Eagle` shot him with a mooring grapple. It did cause some damage, but we do have possession of his body. It's secure aboard ship." Said debra.

"Good, I would very much like to return to sleep now, a few things still confuse me and I think long term best when I sleep." Said Dembski as he closed his eyes and returned to sleep. His dreams were filled with images of the `Hidden Eagle` and the `Path Blazer` coming to his rescue.

Dembski saw these ships with golden and blue halos of faith and reason surrounding them. A combination he had never seen before.

**Ok, this bits done. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please feel free to review, all comments are welcome.**


End file.
